


Harry and Hermione: Of Old Bones and New Quests

by MetalVenomLudens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Centaurs, F/M, Ginny Holly Head Harpies, Growing Old Together, Harmione, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Hermione - Freeform, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Merpeople, Minister Hermione, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Nargles, Old Age Smut, Old Married Couple, Older Harry Potter, Retirement, Romance, Romantic Drama, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Thriller, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalVenomLudens/pseuds/MetalVenomLudens
Summary: This tale intends to chronicle Harry and Hermione's adventures and lives well into their old age after World War 3. It starts off sweet but quickly heads into the thriller territory, and some parts of it are truly intense, heading to never before seen places in Wizarding World with a Civil War brewing up amongst all Magical Creatures, and a mysterious Auror with an agenda of his own. Romantic Thriller. Contains elements of sexual nature amongst old people.





	1. Glasses and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I've done some artwork using Photoshop of our characters in their elderly years, and I've tried to make them as beautiful as possible despite all their wrinkles and old bones.  
> Here is a link if you want to see the character artworks, I'm yet to update more though:
> 
> https://m.imgur.com/user/dutchvanhelsing7

Hermione squinted her eyes to get a clearer look at her face in the mirror. Age had almost certainly taken its toll, for now her forehead was lined with wrinkles, with deep crow's feet 'round her eyes. Her neck sagged too as did her cheeks. Her locks, once bushy and brown, were now grey and neatly tied into a bun.

Distancing herself from the mirror, she let out an audible sigh but it had little to do with her being disappointed with her aged features. Quite the contrary, she had always relished the thought of growing old and wrinkly, especially with Harry by her side.

But today was different, something almost sinister. Just this morning, Harry had survived a fall which would most likely have proven fatal, had he not been lucky. The silly old man had been trying to raid the kitchen for Caramel Cobwebs which they had received for Christmas from...um, someone, Hermione couldn't quite remember who.

She had thought it best to hide the sweets from her husband who unlike in his youth now suffered from diabetes and some weight issues. In truth though, she was, to some extent, responsible for Harry's weight problems as once they had both retired, she had developed a passion for cooking and would often spoil Harry with dishes so toothsome it made Hogwarts Feasts pale in comparison.

She blushed as she remembered how Harry would always kiss her knuckles after taking the first bite.

Reeling back from the mirror, she again squinted her eyes to get a proper look at the wall clock and from what she could make out, decided that it was time for Harry's medicine but as usual, she had forgotten her glasses and her wand. Her sight had grown questionable during her 80s and now at 145, her ancient bones and hips made it a daunting task to search the house. How cruel was it that in her old age, being able to read books had become next to impossible without her glasses. Her slipping memory didn't help matters much either.

Too tired to search for her glasses and wand and to find the right medicine, she took the entire tray and slowly headed down the stairwell, holding the railing tightly with one hand and the medicine tray in another. Oh, how her back was killing her!

Harry was napping, and well, of course, he was. Wrapped in a warm woolen blanket, he sat in his armchair, snoring loudly by the fireplace. He'd most likely be appalled by his snores if he could hear 'em but these days he was a wee bit hard of hearing. In his old age, his looks resembled those of Dumbledore's, replete with a long silver beard, though he had attained a bit of weight and also had a somewhat of a bald spot in the frontal parts of his hairline. Hermione gently stroked her elderly husband's cheek which jolted him awake.

"Hermione..." he muttered.

"Just a minute, love. I need your help to-"

"-to make out the medicine labels?" he teased.

She playfully swatted his arm which made him laugh so much he started coughing. As Hermione gently rubbed his back, Harry checked the labels and gulped down the pills.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his chest.

"It feels as if only yesterday when I fixed your broken glasses when we first met" she spoke softly but slowly so he could read her lips as tears filled her eyes and got lodged in her crow's feet. Harry cupped her face and wiped a tear down her cheek. He understood.

"Love, I know. I know how much your sight and forgetfulness bothers you these days. But I'm not faring any better than you. I can't quite hear properly, you know that. And I need you just as much you need me. At our age, I can't quite fathom life without you. But we're quite lucky, aren't we? It's my ears that are a bother and for you, it's your sight, which means we can be each other's eyes and ears now. I know today was scary but don't worry, my love, you and I still have plenty of adventures left even well into our old age. A few hiccups and some weak bones won't stop the Potters now, will they?" Harry then proceeded to plant a kiss on her wrinkled forehead which made Hermione hug him even tighter.

After what felt like a eternity packed in a minute, the elderly couple headed upstairs with Harry guiding Hermione in the right direction and Hermione holding him tight so they both wouldn't suffer a fall.

That night, snug in their bed, Hermione, no longer worried about the pitfalls of old age and once again realized how beautiful the prospect of aging was!

The sun had barely even risen but Harry was fully awake, and although he ought to have remained in bed after yesterday's fright, he wanted to make this morning special for his wife. Especially after having seen her eyes redden and moist. He grabbed his wand, and quietly got out of bed. Once out of their bedroom, he quietly whispered "Accio" to summon his wife's glasses and wand.

Hermione would often forget her wand too and that made things even more difficult for her. He slowly hobbled into the room and left for her, her glasses and wand along with a note: "Fixed your glasses...go on a date with an old man?"

Having written the note, Harry wondered if his wife still found him desirable? To him, Hermione was still the epitome of gorgeousness, he found her smile lines and wrinkles truly endearing and also her greys tied into a bun as was fit for her age. Harry had become somewhat tubby with a distinct lack of hair on the top of his head but Hermione often liked to play with his long silver beard, which meant there was some solace to be had.

It took him a while but after he successfully reached downstairs, the Daily Prophet had arrived and just as he had each day since he retired, ignored the paper entirely. In fact, Harry and Hermione had elected to ignore all the larger happenings of the Wizarding World and cast shields and charms all around the Potter residence to avoid any unnecessary interference into their peaceful lives.

Blame the ever intrusive Ministry for that one!

As Harry made breakfast for his wife, the newspaper read:

"Campsbury advocates Law relegating Goblins and Elves from 'Being' to 'Beasts' status"

The paper lay ignored and uncared for, just as remembered how in their fourth year, Hermione had sent him sugar free snacks over summer and how much she cared for teeth owing to her parents being dentists, and yet ironically, now she was the one wearing dentures. He made them some scrambled eggs and fresh juice, pretty much one of the only things she could eat, thanks to those dentures and realized she would be down anytime soon now.

Hermione opened her eyes to find her husband nowhere near her and almost instantly panicked.

Where was that old fool?

Merlin's beard, did he fall again?

Where was he? Oh, that old idiot!

As Hermione turned to her left, her blurry vision saw something golden and what looked like a piece of parchment. She reached out and realized that it was her glasses and wand. She placed the glasses on her nose bridge and tried to read the note which made her blush instantly.

But he shouldn't have, not when he had a fall just yesterday! Gah, that silly old man!

Though that anger quick dissolved and the thought of it made Hermione blush again. Harry couldn't hear Hermione's footsteps as she slowly sneaked up on him, kissing him square on his lips which made breathing a little difficult for him, but he didn't care.

"Those glasses make you look younger" Harry teased, kissing her turkey neck.

"Shut up Harry, I am old and I look old...don't deny that" Hermione said as she pinched him.

"Fine, but I've always had a thing for old women.", he said playfully.

Touched by how dedicated her husband was, she grabbed his hand and took him to the breakfast table where the old couple fed each other. After breakfast, as Hermione rubbed her aged husband's big fat belly, an owl arrived:

From the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Misfortunes Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a romantic or a sweet chapter. No, sir. Not at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL ACT AS A CATALYST FOR HARRY AND HERMIONE'S ADVENTURES. BUCKLE IN, THIS ONE IS QUITE DIFFERENT (AND SERIOUS).

She clutched her turquoise cardigan tight and wrapped herself in a cashmere shawl as she headed outside to look under the mistletoe and see if it had been again infested by those Nargles. Simply by sight though, you could never tell if she had been under the mistletoe for decades or just started seconds ago.

Ah, those pesky little thieves, always stealing her precious stuff away!

She could do away with them, at least for this Christmas, she hoped. Her young girls stayed indoors with the curtains shut, just as their Nana had always instructed. Oh, only if she could allow them outside than have her poor darlings locked up in that large house, she thought to herself, making her forlorn instantly.

It truly pained her but alas, it simply wasn't possible for her to do it. Perhaps it was best that they stayed hidden. The twilight sky now had a mauvish tint to it, as the old lady started to head back in to spend Christmas Eve with her girls. The presents ought to cheer 'em up, she desperately tried to convince herself.

And lo, there was a sudden loud crack of wind giving way to the appearance of several dark figures dressed in some fine looking robes. As the central figure got closer, she could make out the face of a handsome young man with chiseled cheekbones and chestnut brown hair blowing in the wind as did his leather trench coat.

Auror. Oh, Merlin!

"Ma'am, I must apologize for this sudden appearance, especially this late," he said with a smile that seemed to work like clockwork.

"You must be Miss Lovegood, no?" he enquired, his smile unwavering.

"Yes," Luna said unflinchingly. "How may I help you, Mr-"

"-Hawkworth," he interjected. "I was hoping if I could step inside so we can have a quick discussion, afterall it's Christmas Eve, you wouldn't want to miss being with your family now, would you?" that smile never seemed to fade.

"Um, yes yes...of course, uh, Mr-", "-Hawkworth" he reminded her yet somehow he still managed to sound polite.

Luna walked at a sloth's pace toward the house, some part of her believing she could stall him. Maybe he'll buy the whole old lady act and run out of patience and disapparate out of there with the other Aurors?

"Here, allow me to help you," he gently grabbed her swollen hands and swiftly led her into her house. Not a moment later than he had stepped into the house, his gaze was firmly fixated upon the three young girls.

"Miss Lovegood, your granddaughters are exquisite...uh, apologies, it's great-granddaughters, right?" to which all Luna could muster was an almost inaudible yes, her eyes on the floor.

"Nana!" the three girls said in unison, their voice shaking.

Luna recollected herself and asked in a more or less straight tone, "Would you like a hot beverage, Mr. Hawkworth?"

"Ah yes, forgive my manners but I'd heard Penelopé here brews a wonderful hot cocoa, doesn't she? Ah yes, the Ministry listens to everything these days," he said smiling and facing toward the oldest of the three, who gulped before she could muster but a nod.

"Why, thank you, miss. Oh, and if you girls could allow me a moment with your Nana," he said smiling which seemed sinister in everything but looks.

Hawkworth sat comfortably and resumed, "Miss Lovegood, we just wanted to know of the presence of some Muggles in the area nearby, you wouldn't by any chance, happen to have run into them now, would you? Heard a family by the name of Wilson was seen around these parts," Hawkworth leaned closer.

"I'm sure you're aware of the fact that Minister Campsbury has put the Auror department in charge of rounding up the Muggles left in Britain after us Wizards emerged victorious in the War those foolish Muggles themselves started? Surely a witch of your pute would understand how grave of a threat those lesser folks present us with, especially after so many casualties on our side. Yes?"

Luna simply reached for her wand but before she could, she heard a male voice in her mind politely asking her not to.

He was a legilimens.

Penelopé entered the room and was still shaking as she placed the hot-chocolate on the table. She stood by her Nana, placing her hands on her shoulder, though her legs trembled. Hawkworth once again smiled and reminded her he wasn't done talking to her Nana and extended the same smile to the other two girls who were now peering through the open door.

"Your great-granddaughters are of age now, aren't they?! Penelopé and Daphne at 19 and 17, in that order and uh Millie is 16 though, no? Ought to be preparing for her N.E.W.T.s now," he chuckled.

"Though it's curious, none of them have been enrolled at Hogwarts. It's a wee bit curious, don't you think, miss Lovegood?"

Luna froze.

The smile from his face vanished in an instant and his face turned deathly serious. "You're sheltering Muggles, aren't you, my lady? Those girls have been with you for years, quite a commendable feat. But now that we've won the War, the Muggles will suffer a fate that's been truly long due now, Ministry hears all these days. Ah, what a waste though!"

Just before he could curse her, Luna jumped and reached for her wand. Despite her age, she successfully cast a stunner and hit him square in his chest before rushing to the girls to apparate out of there but Hawkworth was too quick.

He disarmed the old woman, and called for his colleagues who didn't make a peep until that point, rounded the girls and disapparated all in a matter of seconds.

Luna now lay on the floor panting, trying to hold on to the desk for support. A pain shot through her chest and her face filled with tears as she barely managed to stay standing while the house she had spent so long decorating for the girls lay utterly in ruins, their presents ravaged, her precious girls stolen away...only if it weren't for those Nargles.


	3. Ministry Hears All

The palpitations and labored breathing made Harry weak, as he held the letter in his trembling hands.

From the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione's rosy cheeks paled instantly.

From the Ministry of Magic.

The couple truly did not know what news this letter was the harbinger of. They had been retired for nearly three decades now, and had thought it best to sever connections with the wizarding community and spend their time together.

Not just that they had severed ties but they also largely remained uninformed of the happenings in the Wizarding World. Such an extreme step wouldn't have been essential had the couple not been burned out by their jobs at the Ministry.

Hermione had served as the Minister for Magic twice, once in her late 40s and then nearly 4 decades later when she was 86.

Her first term wasn't all sunshine and roses, she felt that she were a wee bit young for the job and lacked enough experience, though she did make plenty of strides in strengthening relations with other magical beings and Beasts, which she felt truly essential in fear that some new Dark Lord may swindle them toward his side, if not now, several generations hereafter.

By the time she had been entrusted the position the second time, Hermione had truly gone on to realize the medieval tendencies of Wizards thwarted everything she believed in would help the magical folk progress. From campaigns for Muggles to be declared as "Beasts" to the butchering of all the diplomatic hardwork she had done to ensure congenial relations throughout the Wizarding World.

The Prophet, hardly changed either, it stayed mum on the scandals like how a Goblin at Gringotts was wrongfully accused of manipulating the prices of Galleons and Dragots in the foreign exchange market for profit, and subsequently sent to Azkaban but instead thought it best to publish an article on how causing traffic jams for electric cars did not constitute as Muggle-baiting despite Magic being notorious for affecting Muggle technology.

She had helped abolish laws in favor of pure-bloods, yet somehow the Muggle bias would somehow always seep through, and not even Voldemort's reign of terror had brought about a fundamental change in the general sensibilities of wizards. She shared cordial relations with the Muggle Prime Minister during her second term and as such, was well informed on the brewing tensions amongst international Muggle government and had tried her best to prepare the wizarding community in case a fallout were to happen. All her efforts were undone though as her successors remained wholly ignorant of the fragile global scenario.

In all his years throughout at the Ministry, Harry's sentiments on his career never changed much, and he always held a rather mixed opinion on his tenure in the Auror Office.

Being an Auror afforded him plenty of opportunities for adventure, the thirst for which couldn't ever be quenched, thanks to the Gryffindor in him but the corrupt nature of the Ministry and at times, its sheer ineptitude and ignorance confounded him truly.

His career was also marred by moments of tragedy; and once in Greece, he and Ron had tried to hold their own against a Chimaera on their brooms. In a last ditched effort, to buy his best friend some time, Ron spun his broom around and against the scales of the Chimaera's tail which agitated it so much, it clawed at Ron, as Harry slew off its head with the Sword of Gryffindor. Ron had succumbed to his wounds before Harry could even have one last talk, the memory of which haunted Harry for years to come.

In his later years, he would also often conduct classes at Hogwarts as the deputy Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, mentoring a whole new generation and also reminiscing about his own time at the school, watching kids play Quidditch always seemed to warm his heart. Returning to the Ministry after the lectures would always seemed a very disappointing prospect, maybe he was now just an old man living in a world that no longer existed.

It wasn't just that their jobs had exhausted them and caused them to distance themselves from the community, but by the time they had chosen to retire, their friends and loved ones had also grown old and had families of their own to look after, and there were also some who were still up and about their careers.

Neville had chosen to go Nepal in his quest for some rare fungi, and wrote during the Holidays.

After Luna's husband Rolf had passed, she had mostly sought to keep to herself and would once in a year travel the world to discover new species of Beasts, but over the past few years, it had become quite difficult for her to travel alone and practically retired. She never visited, claiming she couldn't leave "her darlings" all by themselves. Her darlings?! Must have been some creatures she found on her travels and bonded with.

Ginny had become the sports editor for Daily Prophet, her articles being the only thing remotely readable in that propaganda spouting codswallop masquerading as a newspaper. Though they had distanced themselves from the majority of the Wizarding World, Harry and Hermione had subscribed to Daily Prophet just because they loved reading Ginny's work and even though Ginny had stopped writing twelve ago, Harry and Hermione would always forget to cancel their subscription and so they remained completely uninformed of the larger happenings in the world. These days, Ginny relied on a walker owing to the stiffness in her bones which was most likely the result of her Quidditch career in her youth.

Blimey, they simply couldn't believe how far they had come, and damn 'em if they didn't miss their old friends.

They soon broke out of this trance though and quickly again came to the issue at hand.

"Whaddya suppose they want from us?" Harry asked.

Hermione stayed mum, and gently rubbed Harry's arthritic fingers, her eyes fixated upon the letter. What could they possibly want from an elderly couple, she wondered. Grabbing the letter from her husband's hand, she was just about to put her glasses on, but paused abruptly, as a sudden loud crack of wind that nearly deafened her was heard outside of the Potters' door.

The cattle and sheep in the barn 'long with the pigs in their pen let out a cacophony just as soon as The Man with the Briefcase apparated onto the Potters' farm.

Hermione rushed to the door to see just what had happened, her mind utterly perplexed and caught dead between the trepidation of what the letter had contained, and whose presence were they now being subjected to.

Not the Ministry again, not them. Anyone but them!

They'd try and sway Harry into joining their ranks for some hopeless mission.

Not her Harry.

Before she could get a hold on the situation, she was greeted by a young bloke in a trench coat who appeared to have a broad smile on his face walking steadfast, one hand holding a briefcase, the other held out for shaking just as he reached her.

"Mrs. Potter, it truly is an honor to finally have made your acquaintance. I'm Oliver Hawkworth, head of the Auror department" he said, his eyes looking straight into hers, that smile seemingly sincere and polite.

Hermione couldn't quite put a pin on it, the situation grew puzzling each passing moment. Having seen her in that puzzled state, Hawkworth's grin faded, but only a little, "I'm sure you were informed of my arrival well in advance, ma'am. I didn't want to disturb you and your husband" he said pointing toward the letter in her hand.

Before Hermione could speak, the commotion caused by the livestock reached its peak. He simply shushed his lips and wiggled his index finger a bit, and in a moment's notice the Potter residence grew quieter than the Forest of Dean.

"Everything to your liking now, ma'am?" he asked as if truly concerned. Wandless magic? Impressive.

"Are you- are you, uh-" Hermione struggled with the words.

"-from the Ministry, yes" he said his eyes never breaking the line of sight with hers.

Harry had just come out the door, as Hermione turned her head back. "Ah, Mr. Potter!" he said delightfully, and also leaned in closer and continued, "Ma'am, I'm aware of Mr. Potter's hearing woes, may I please step inside so we can discuss the matter at hand?"

Hermione's heart raced and she blurted out "how do you know that?" she demanded. "The Ministry hears all, my lady", the words sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

He tried to calm her, "I understand your misgivings, ma'am. I can tell that the owl arrived too late. I'll be sure to have a word of the head of the Owlery just as I reach the Ministry. And as for the surveillance, I apologize if you felt it violated your privacy, I truly do. But this is a matter of grave importance. It's vital that we discuss this matter now. May I please step inside so I can brief you on just how dangerous this situation is" Hawkworth insisted.

Hermione, though cautious yet, led him into the house along with Harry.

Harry was even more lost than his wife, barely being able to hear the dialogue his wife shared with that young man. She had simply clutched her husband's arm and headed indoors.

Just as they were settling in, the young lad glanced at the bevy of pictures that adorned the room; from the day of their wedding to them to them as a handsome middle-aged couple with greying hair, to them well into their old age, as a gorgeous old lady and a slightly tubby old man; the young man seemed quite fascinated by it all. Hermione signalled Harry to pay attention to the Ministry official's lips, just as she placed her glasses on her nose.

"Mrs. Potter, would you like for me to brew us some tea or perhaps some other beverage?" he asked in a gracious manner.

There was something about this young man, Hermione felt, he seemed as if he were not someone to double cross, yet all of it was contrasted by just how sincere and earnest, he seemed, and that was something she wouldn't say often about a Ministry employee. She was, to some extent impressed, and so was her husband.

Harry had also started reminiscing about his Auror career once Hawkworth properly introduced himself to him handing him a frothy mug of tea, and revealed that he was the head of the Auror department. He seemed even younger than Harry had been when he had assumed the position.

"I truly hope the tea is to your liking", Hawkworth addressed the old couple, and continued "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid you've been out of the loop for far too long and I truly need your help."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, both worried at seemingly dangerous sounding prospect.

"Muggles have been all but wiped out as a consequence of their Third World War...they brought upon them their own ruin. The Wizarding World chose not to participate in any capacity in this senseless war of theirs" he paused.

Harry and Hermione froze with shock.

"I'm afraid there's more..." sounding solemn, he went on "...an old friend of yours, Miss Lovegood, was very recently attacked by three Muggle girls on the run. The girls sought to lay claim on her home, and got rather violent, but Miss Lovegood has thankfully survived, though her hips simply couldn't take much more. I myself took her to St. Mungo's, she's been taken care of. Though I'm sure, she'd like it if you were to visit her...those Muggle girls were quite a struggle for her. Oh, and she spoke something about some things called Nargles too" Harry was sure he had read his lips wrong but Hermione had started sobbing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not...Luna, no...not her" Hermione spoke in broken sentences as she struggled to collect herself.

"Love, hey. Look at me...Luna's really strong. She'll get through this, we'll help her get through this", though Harry knew he was just comforting his wife with words.

"I know this must be rather difficult for you, but thereis one final matter that needs revealing" the couple faced Hawkworth.

"The Statute of Secrecy has been rendered irrelevant and naturally, that has sparked a lot of inter-racial tension between Wizards, Goblins, Merpeople and the like, and I would lay a decent chunk of blame on Minister Campsbury. We're on a brink of a civil war, not just with other magical creatures but some guerilla groups have also risen up worldwide wanting to assert their own supremacy. This, this is what I need your help with, Mr. and Mrs. Potter"

He then turned towards Hermione, "When you were the Minister, we had some of the best diplomatic relations in the history of Wizard-kind, and we need your help to broker a peace."

Turning to Harry, "Mr. Potter, your skills as an Auror and a Wizard, in general, are the stuff of legend and this is something we can't accomplish without your help."

Hawkworth then let a deep sigh out, and said "I only ask this of you because you're the best at the trade and I can't do this, not with Campsbury right beside me. I'll instead hold off the guerilla groups and ensure the general global unity among wizards doesn't break. Our population is far too less, we simply cannot risk a wizarding civil war and end up the way the Muggles did. Please, Mr. And Mrs. Potter."

Harry and Hermione were mortified at the request and just couldn't believe how much the world has transgressed since they retired.

"We're too old now. I know the situation is truly grave but do you really expect an old couple, whose bones are creaky to the point they struggle to walk, to travel worldwide? My husband can barely hear, you've just witnessed that. How do you think at our age we can manage any of this?" Hermione had spoken in a tone that conveyed both anger yet regret at the same time.

"Ah yes, I'm aware of Mr. Potter's fall the other day...this had quite nearly slipped my mind" Hawkworth said as he opened his briefcase as Harry and Hermione looked on, puzzled as ever.

"I did say that Ministry hears all, did I not? We're well aware of both your woes, Mrs. Potter" he handed her a tiny glass vial with a silvery-blue potion in it.

"This will help make your bones less stiff. It won't make your bones as they had been in their youth, but you will find yourself to be much more mobile."

He also handed her a piece of parchment with a recipe and told her "this is a tiny sample, will only last few hours at best, this was all I could snag off but I hear Mr. Potter exceled at potions at Hogwarts, so this should be easy enough to brew. There's also a couple other things that might help you in there. None of them will make you young, but it can definitely help you manage through the woes of age."

This day turned out to be quite the rollercoaster for Harry and Hermione, and they both said unanimously "we'll need a day or two to think over."

Hawkworth smiled, "so, well in that case, I best leave the contents of this briefcase over at yours." He then emptied the briefcase with a flick of his wand and had its contents placed over on the dinner table.

"I must now take your leave, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I shall expect an owl from you by the day after latest, I hope you'll consider joining my cause. We can't let anyone know of this over at the Ministry."

He then shook their hands and left walking briskly before pausing, "Oh, and Miss Lovegood is still expecting you." The old couple simply nodded as they held hands.

And within several seconds, Hawkworth reached out the door.

They believed him. Truly.

He paused and smiled to himself, and vanished into thin air as another loud crack of wind gave way to yet another cacophony and hooting of the farm animals over by the sunset.


	4. Pudding and Cuddles

(Moments after Luna fell)

The mauvish skies of twilight had turned to night by the time Hawkworth returned to the Lovegood residence. He was gone only a few minutes, disapparating with the Wilson girls after the scuffle with Mrs. Lovegood.

That was quick.

Making his way back the now utterly wrecked house, he found Mrs. Lovegood devastated and panting on the floor, her eyes gritty and filled with tears.

"WHERE ARE MY GIRLS?" she spat at him, her usual dreamy voice now a far cry.

Hawkworth did nothing more than look solemn and stay mum. He slowly walked up to her, and helped the aged woman back on her feet, all while she tried to push him away, he stayed put. Only when Luna had finally caught her breath, did he speak.

"You may think that this...that this is suffering. But in time, you will why this was essential. I'm sorry it had to be this way, ma'am" his eyes had the look of mourning about them.

Luna looked utterly flabbergasted seeing his reaction and couldn't muster a single word. After what seemed like an eternity of them staring at each other, both of them with their eyes moist for seemingly the same reason, Hawkworth silently took his Ebony wand out and whispered, "Imperio".

(Present Day)

Harry and Hermione were still reeling under the shock of the revelations, and wanted to rush to Luna immediately. "Harry...", the words barely coming out her mouth, she sobbed wiping her nose with her handkerchief.

"Hey there, it's okay, love. Hawkworth mentioned Luna would be fine, didn't he? Bet you ten Galleons that she's just fine and probably already telling the other patients about Moon Frogs and Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks. That's just how she is. We'll be past the visiting hours if we leave now, but we'll go see her the first thing tomorrow. You just rest easy now, okay?"

He always knew how to comfort her, no matter how uneasy the situation felt.

"Plus, we have an entirely different matter to worry about now, don't we?" Harry said, turning his eyes toward the contents of the briefcase, Hawkworth had left them.

"Baby, do you think we're too old for this?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then stroking his beard, he finally said, "If I were looking to stop a brewing Civil War amongst all of Magical Creatures and needed a diplomat, I'd turn to you, I don't fault Hawkworth for asking. It shouldn't be us, but it is. He's risking his neck out already, going behind the Ministry's back."

Hermione studied her husband's face, and replied, "Well, I wouldn't have anyone other than you having my back on such a fragile diplomatic matter. It'll be like the old times, won't it?"

"The Auror protecting his Minister? Yeah, just like old times" he chuckled.

"You almost sound like you've warmed up to our time at the Ministry" her husband teased.

"Well, having you by my side was pretty much what kept me sane throughout" she said, just as her husband stroked her grey hair.

"So, we're doing it? Together?" she asked.

"Together", he reassured her.

They then walked over to the table to see just what Hawkworth had left for them. Hermione reminded him of the tiny vial with the blue potion in it.

"This oughta make our old bones mobile? Heck, I'd be over the moon even if it just makes my hips hurt less walking up the stairs" Hermione jested.

She took a nip and then handed the vial over to her husband. In a jiffy, she felt something change, though it was quite subtle, and while her bones still hurt her, became a little manageable.

This could work, yes.

Sure, the potion would be of no help in making her dance or sprint, she was already too old for that but it would definitely exhaust her far lesser. Harry seemed to agree. Though they'd need to brew more for their journey; this one would only last a few hours.

Scouring through, they found Hawkworth had left them two cloaks; one pink and the other bluish grey, the note said it was to keep them warm because their bodies were now more affected by weather. Despite this, Harry refused to believe that the cloak could keep him warmer than the jumpers Hermione would knit for him.

He then studied the last item Hawkworth had left: a pair of earplugs.

Huh, earplugs?

Maybe they were hearing aids?

The Wizarding World didn't have any such devices, and the ones that Muggles made seemed to run on some form of electricity and would be of no use for to Harry as magic interfered with Muggle technology. This one was different though, maybe Hawkworth himself tampered with it.

Harry tried them on and for the first time in a decade and a half, he was no longer deaf. There was a note attached though, "They only last about three hours but replenish on their own each day."

Well, certainly more convenient than troubling your old wife and having her speak slow just for getting a read on her lips!

Hermione was truly delighted that her husband could finally hear her again, but was more keen on finding out if Hawkworth had left something for her sight problems.

He hadn't.

"I'm glad he didn't, I quite love how you look with those glasses of yours on that nose."

Ah, that old idiot, she let out a shy smile. Even in their elderly years, he knew how to compliment her.

"Is there something in there for your fat belly?" Hermione teased, to which Harry simply scoffed but soon they both burst out laughing.

Standing on her tiptoes, her right hand on his barrel belly, she smooched her husband's lips passionately, "Harry James Potter, it is a privilege having growing old with you."

Over the next few hours that day, Harry and Hermione were equal parts overjoyed and concerned.

How could they have allowed themselves to remain so ignorant and unaware of the happenings in the Wizarding World? The farm had several enchantments in place, spells Harry and Hermione had thought would help them stay isolated and to themselves, without the Ministry bothering them.

The Prophet arrived everyday, if only because the couple would always forget to cancel the subscription now that Ginny no longer wrote for the paper. Yet their way of life was so far removed from the rest of the world, they still found it unbelievable that the War had broken out.

Harry, however, was feeling quite spirited now that he had some of his hearing back. Oh, how he had missed his wife humming tunes each morning! Although now, her voice had aged from what he last remembered it sounding like. It wasn't as strong and firm, like back during her Ministry days, but was very gentle and soothing, if a little quivery. Just like a sweet elderly woman's.

Throughout the day, Hermione kept alternating between weeping about how awful the War must have been...and Luna. Luna had always been sprightly but they weren't young now; it was a miracle that Harry survived his fall the other day. At their age, they simply couldn't afford to not stick together. Wait,together?!She just realized something.

"Harry, baby, do you reckon Ginny knows?" Hermione asked.

Harry stroked his beard and wondered, "I can't say, for sure. Let's just head to the Burrow after dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, Ginny OUGHT to be there tomorrow at the Mungo's. Luna would love that, wouldn't she?"

Harry simply smiled, still amazed at all the concern and love in her voice, even after more than a century. "Ohh, Hermione..." he let out, his voice sounding pained.

His hearing would soon wear off, he realized.

Hermione understood, without him saying a word. "Worried you're gonna become a deaf old bat for the rest of the day?" she teased the poor old man.

"Ah yes yes, mock your old man for wanting to listening to your voice all the time" he retorted.

"Awwwww, so why don't you go brew some more of those potions that'll make my bones slightly more young?" Hermione said mischievously.

"And what do I get for troubling my old bones for your sake?" Harry was quick to respond and wondered if Hermione was talking about what she had actually talked about.

"Hmmmmm...If the brew's good enough, you'll find out later tonight" Hermione teased, with a kind of mischief in her eye that reminded Harry of their youth. He smiled to himself that how forward she was, even in their old age. Or maybe it was just him who had become a prude in their old age!

She then sent him on his way, helping him with the ingredients and stuffing the recipe of the potion in his pocket. As Harry left the room, she went and tapped him him on his shoulder, because he was most likely deaf by now.

"Watch your step, okay? Just please...go slowly" she said affectionately.

And just as Harry promised, her face turned stern instantly, "Well, off you go then..." both her hands on her back hips, her back a little hunched. Her potion was wearing off too.

Luna crossed her mind again. She was all alone there, not even Rolf was around. Her heart sank as she wondered what if she were widowed too?

Stop overthinking, you daft old woman. Gah, old?!

But they both were now...both Harry AND Hermione.

She simply stopped thinking and headed to the kitchen at the fastest pace she could, though it wasn't very fast now.

Reaching, she put her apron on.

Tied her long grey hair back.

Rolled her sleeves.

Accioed her recipe book.

Put her golden glasses on her nose.

There, she was now ready. A woman on a mission, she chuckled to herself.

With a gentle swish of her wand by the cabinet, sugar and starch and milk, all flew out at once, hovering over by the bowl she had taken out. The glass milk bottle tilted itself and a stream of the thick white liquid started pouring gently into the bowl until it was half-empty, and then the sugar and the starch, both sprinkled into the bowl, two and a half spoon helpings each.

Maybe a couple more? Luna doesn't have diabetes now, does she?!

Realizing that, she unhesitatingly added three more spoons worth of sugar, tapping her wand gently in the air each time. Stirring the batter slowly with the wand, she whisked a tinge of the milk from the bottle, which was still tilted, into some beaten egg yolks and mixed it with the batter. Once it was thick enough, she took a knife and carved out several healthy slices of butter from the tub and some vanilla too into another bowl and once the batter was ready and cool, she mixed 'em all together and beat the mixture till stiff peaks formed. She stretched her hand out near the window and in a swoosh, some strawberries from the nearby trees came in.

She then applied a gratuitous amount of whipped cream onto the mixture and once it was all said and done, pointed her wand over the mixture and muttered "Glacius", and in an instant, it had started to cool.

Sigh, there! Licking the spoon, she hoped Luna would adore the pudding!

But now came the difficult part...hiding the darned thing from her husband. One whiff and he'll want to devour the whole thing. Wrapping it up, she carefully hid the pudding and decided it was a time to treat her bones to a shower.

Once again in front of the mirror, Hermione removed her dentures and glasses and tried to get a closer look at herself. Her cheeks were still so rosy, and the wrinkles even along with all the sag and jowls only enhanced her face, suggesting a life well lived.

But as she removed her robe, she wondered if Harry still desired her in that way? Her breasts had sagged, they weren't as taut and perky as they had once been. Her arse had drooped a lot too, but she did maintain her slender figure well into her old age.

Lovemaking was slightly difficult at this age, especially for Harry who had trouble maintaining his erections now, so they preferred to stay in bed and cuddle. Hermione would now often wet herself, especially during the winters, because of her occasional incontinence issues and her hips gave her a lot of trouble.

The last time they had made out was Harry's 144th birthday, but they both fell asleep in the middle of the act. But as much as she loved cuddling, she had missed being truly intimate with her husband and share a moment of passion. Especially now, when soon they'd be off on another adventure, not knowing what lies their way ahead.

She truly felt vulnerable now, after everything that happened with Luna, she simply didn't want Harry to leave her, she thought, as she entered the tub.

Touching herself, she thought of all the adventures they had had in their life, how he'd kiss her knuckles after the first food bite, his warm and fat old belly, how Harry would pleasure her each night, how he would grab her tits or squeeze her arse in their youth!

Would he still want to do that?!

She moaned in pleasure, hoping that her husband would her moans and grunts and join her, but that simply wasn't possible. Was she just a desperate old woman now? Though the thought occurred, being elderly didn't mean that she and her husband should stop craving sex, she immediately realized. And just as she reached climax, she wished for something that could help matters for the old couple!

Hermione spent the rest of their day being extra affectionate than usual, especially after Harry said he'd had success brewing Hawkworth's recipes. He loved the attention too, and knew it must have been because of the recent happenings. Oh, this poor old woman!

"Hey, maybe next time make another pudding for your old man as well?" Harry smiled as he teased her.

"Harry...you, uh..." Hermione blushed, but she was just as embarrassed.

"I understand, love, it's for Luna. But if I don't get one too for me next time, you can forget me checking out that amazing arse of yours!"

"Pervy old man-" Hermione said mischievously.

"Prudish old lady" Harry snapped back. And within a moment, both burst laughing. "I still want you more than ever, even if I have some age issues now...this need not mean an old couple can't screw, right?" Harry said.

"There's some other ways, we can always try new stuff, right love?" Hermione suggested, surprised at her husband's forwardness. Maybe she really was a prudish old lady now!

In an instant, the couple kissed only to be broken apart once Hermione heard the clock and realized it was time for them to head to the Burrow. "Continue this later...promise" she assured her husband who just smiled grabbing her waist.


	5. Gin and Tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Old Woman Ginny, she's pretty badass right up into her old age!!

"Have another go at it, why don't you?" the old lady suggested sweetly.

"Grammaaa, WHY IS... THIS...SO DIFFICULT...ARGHHH" Gabrielle whined.

Ginny wasn't having it though, she simply tapped her Great-Niece's head with her wand, without warning. "Now listen, the reason the other students were able to do it quicker was because they weren't lacking for focus" she said firmly.

The Burrow felt really empty today, unlike just how busy it had been the past few days. Ginny had offered to teach Gabrielle's class some practical DADA over the holidays because of just how awful the teaching had become at Hogwarts, and given that their OWLs were also approaching. Though today, there weren't any students who had Ginny hobbling on her cane from one place to another, it did help keep Ginny on her feet and also kinda helped keep feelings of loneliness at bay, she thought. Besides training a new generation was truly satisfying on its own.

"Your mind is quite unsettled, I understand that, love" Ginny reassured stroking Gabrielle's back gently. "What memory did you choose this time?"

"That time when Gramma Fleur started crying at Grandpa Bill's speech, 'member? That was so truly romantic" Gabrielle said, her voice in awe.

"Ah yes, that was quite beautiful but you need a more personal connection to it, something to do with you. That's the exact reason why the previous memory didn't work either, it needs to be a proper memory."

The previous "memory" had involved the girl's mum and dad being around for her childhood and not off working for Gringotts as Curse-Breakers. Given the simmering Civil War, and in the aftermath of the Third Great Muggle War, it had become especially important that any ancient object of immense power be concealed and any enchantments or curses on it lifted, and so being a Curse-Breaker effectively meant no time for anything else. Ginny didn't blame Herbert or Reina for not being able to be there for the poor girl, given the dark times in the world right now but one could wish!

Gabrielle's eyes glistened as some tears rolled down her cheek. "Awwwww Gab, come here, it's okayyy...shush now, it'll be okayy, Gramma's here now, isn't she?" Ginny said as she hugged her girl real tight.

Gab had grown up at the Burrow with Ginny always by her side, and yes, it was quite lonely as the rest of the Weasley clan had moved out. She'd rarely, if ever, even visit Bill and Fleur, or the rest of the extended Weasley family including her own grandparents, preferring to stay at the Burrow. Once Gab started school, Ginny struggled to cope. She'd only be around for the holidays and yes, while she wrote all the time, it was hard not to miss the young girl whom she'd tell stories of her days as a rebel at school during Voldemort's reign, whom she'd teach Quidditch, whom she'd tuck in bed each night and whom she promised to teach "wicked" spells like Lumos when she was just 4. And that's why, when Gab wrote about how awful the DADA classes had become, Ginny jumped on a chance to teach her class some practical stuff over the holidays.

"I know what memory to use" Gab said, sniffling her nose. "You do?! Which one? Does it involve that young boy you keep eyeing...I've noticed" Ginny teased.

"Stop it, Grammaaa" Gab blushed.

"Go on now, try it again" Ginny said curtly, tapping Gab's shoulder with her wand.

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes only to open them at a moment's notice, "Expecto Patronum" she said, her mind firmly fixated on the memory.

And within moments, she had cast her first corporeal patronus...a stallion. Ginny looked in awe, not saying a word and after several moments, looked at her, both proud and smiling.

"Look gramma, it's the same as yours. Look, look..." Gabrielle just couldn't quite get a hold of herself. Still in awe, all Ginny could muster was "What...what memory did-", "The first time you took me to Diagon Alley and bought me a new Nimbus, teaching me how to play..." Gab said breathlessly.

Touched, Ginny grabbed the young girl and pulled her in a tight embrace. She never married and had no children of her own, yet here she was. "I love you, you silly girl!" she said kissing her cheek.

"Reckon I can still beat you at broom racing though" Gab teased her Gramma. "Oh darling, don't let that cane fool you" Ginny said elegantly, just as she tapped her wand and without so much as a word sent Gab flying.

"Didn't I tell you to always keep your guard up?" Ginny said, disappointment apparent in her tone.

"Gab, darling, a War is brewing and should anything happen to me, I want you to be able to take care of yourself. You do understand that, right?"

Ginny helped the young girl up on her feet who she didn't say a word, just nodded silently, her sight on the floor.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm truly proud of you today, hon. Soon, you'll be an extraordinary young witch and-", "-'cause I learnt from the best" Gab interrupted.

Ginny simply smiled and lead the girl indoors reminding her that it was time for lunch.

"-and also that tonic for your bones", the young girl reminded back. "Ah yes, that too!"

Over lunch, Gab confided in Ginny over her fear of failing her OWLs, "Walter Midgen was top of the class in his fourth year, yet he failed Charms and Potions last year, and he's been forced to repeat..." she had said.

"Gramma, what if I do too?"

Ginny held her hand, "Darling, I'm not going to lie to you. These OWLs, they're pretty darned difficult and take a lot out of you. And yes, what with all the Ministry interference, the portion is needlessly complicated and vast, I've seen it. But I can promise you, you will still turn out to be a great witch, I'll make sure of it. Also, didn't you also write Midgen has been pre-occupied with his, um, family problems? That can take a toll..."

"Do I worry too much, gram?"

"Not as much as you should for some things, and twice as much for others" Ginny replied in a straight fashion.

"Hmmph, now forget about these things for some time, and tell me about that Haywood boy you kept starting at...he was most handsome, I must say."

Gab let out a shy smile but did not blush, as Ginny would have expected her to do.

"It's just a wee bit of a crush, we speak quite often, you know. And I sorta suspect he knows too, but it's not like I'm madly in love with him. He's just someone you can have a brilliant conversation with and not regret. Oh, just last month we enjoyed a game of Shuntbumps...I won, naturally."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Well, if it does come to something more, he sounds wonderful!"

Gab eyed a picture of Ginny in her youth, posing with the Holly Head Harpies, her hair red and smile radiant. Over the years as she grew old, her hair, though no longer red, shone a brilliant silver. The hair only accentuated the beauty of her now wrinkled face, Gab thought. She hoped she'd be just as beautiful as her Gramma when she reached that age.

"You haven't aged much, Gram, you know. I mean, not as much as Gramma Fleur or the others."

"Course, I have" she said signalling her cane.

"You know, I was thinking of dyeing my hair red like yours back in the day, whaddya think?" Gab asked.

Gab's hair was a silvery-blonde, much like Fleur's had been in her youth, and she had a little Veela blood in her veins, but in any sense, Gab was a truly gorgeous girl, Ginny thought.

Red hair though?!

Once lunch was done, Ginny took Gab out so they could enjoy a flight on their brooms. How long had it been since they both had enjoyed some broom racing...Ginny made good on her warning that Gab couldn't win and left the young girl flustered several times. After a good while of racing, Ginny decided it was time to turn back.

"You alright in there, Gabby?! Must be quite frustrating, losing to an old lady...repeatedly. Come now, my old bones could use some rest, as could your pride" Ginny said sharply, fulling intending to get a kick out of the young girl.

Gabrielle Weasley didn't make a peep and simply zoomed past her Gram, landing on the ground with a thud, visibly frustrated, the thought of which amused Ginny to no end. "Sorry baby, but this is the most fun I've had in a while" this being the closest Ginny was coming to a proper apology. Boy, was this fun!

"Come, let's go home" Ginny extended her hand.

Still not a peep from Gab.

Not a single word.

None.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry" Ginny said, making a funny face, knowing it would turn her in.

Gab couldn't help but manage a smile, and before she could speak, "Would you like some of that Firewhisky I've got back at the Burrow? Just a teeny bit though..." her Gramma offered, smiling.

Gab's face lit up in an instant and she grabbed her hand, and within moments, they were back at the Burrow, their brooms in tow.

"Red hair, huh?! You'll look pretty feisty, if you ask me" Ginny assured the young one, to which Gab let out a wide grin and helped her Gram back inside.

"Colovaria" Ginny muttered as she pointed her wand over by her Great-Niece's hair and in an instant, a thin wispy beam poured out of the wand's tip, dyeing Gabby's hair a poppy red.

"Ah, there!"

Gab stroked her hair, which, not until a couple moments ago was a silvery-blonde, and squealed in delight. Before she could even say a word, Ginny interrupted, "Gah, where's that Firewhisky now?" leaving the young girl in a stage of tizzy, simply staring into the mirror for what seemed like forever.

"Gram, need some he-" but before the young girl could finish, the fireplace erupted into green flames and two cloaked figures stepped out.

"I still wished you woulda allowed me the broom" croaked the old man.

The elderly witch did nothing but shush his lips with her fingers, "I can't see much in the dark, and you know it!"

Wait, Gab recognized this banter!

"Uncle Harry?!" she screamed.

"Ah yes, she's forgotten all about me" teased Hermione, just as Gab rushed into their arms.

When she was a kid, she loved going over to Harry and Hermione's, whenever Ginny would take her to visit, but that was all too rare and of course, these days, she never got to visit.

"My, you've grown beautifully, and your hair, your hair is gorgeous, darling" remarked Hermione, stroking her cheek.

"The two of you never come around to visit, always holed up in that big house of yours, and with all that's happening around the world" Gab lamented.

"Oh dear, we heard. And um, about all that-"

Ginny hobbled into the room, firewhisky in her hand, smiling as she surveyed the scene. "You never thought to visit all this time when I got lonely?" questioned Ginny, though she was still smirking.

"Well, I'd apologize for not visiting, but my wife doesn't quite let me use the broom these days" Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek.

"Well, at least you're getting thinner", Ginny snapped, pinching Harry's slightly tubby belly.

And just as she turned to Hermione, "I missed you, you know" Ginny said as Hermione wrapped herself around her, not saying a word. "Gin, there's something you need to know" the old couple said in unison.

Ginny's smile faded a smidge, but at this age, she was ready for quite anything! Just as the three elderly people settled into some comfy chairs, Gab offered to make some tea, "Shush darling, did you forget about the firewhisky?" Ginny reminded.

"Gram promised me some of it today" Gab informed her Uncle and Aunt, her face proud, and to which Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Well, the girl's achieved quite a bit today... She cast her own patronus. A stallion, at that", Ginny said boasting of her Great-Niece. Harry struggled to keep pace with Ginny's lip moments now that his hearing aids had worn off, but was pretty sure he caught the word "patronus" and was mighty impressed.

Hermione grabbed her husband's hand and requested him to inform Ginny about all that had happened with Luna. Harry understood.

Poor woman had sobbed all day, he needed to do this!

"Um, Gin, something happened" Harry said, dreading what was coming next as Ginny's face remained unfazed.

"So, uh, a few days ago, Luna got attacked by some Muggle girls, and she's in St. Mungo's now" Harry spoke in a a low tone.

Ginny stopped dead, if only for a moment but did her best to collect herself. Hermione tried to comfort her friend but soon both had started sobbing and poor Gabby couldn't do anything but walk over to the old ladies and hold them.

"Girls, Luna will be okay, you'll see tomorrow. She's probably already educated everyone about Nargles and whatnot back over at the hospital...you know how she is!" Harry did his best to calm the situation and after a fashion, it did work. He then proceeded to tell her about all the business with Hawkworth and the Ministry of late.

Ginny simply used her wand to fetch a few glasses and poured the firewhisky for everyone, even for the young girl.

"Thanks Grammaaa", said a delighted Gabby as Ginny winked at her, and Hermione chuckled.

After deciding that they'd visit Luna the next morn, the old friends caught up quite a bit.

"How were those Caramel Cobwebs I sent ya? I was hoping you'd write back...", Ginny enquired.

Ah yes, the Cobwebs' were Ginny's!

She then filled Ginny in on how Harry had almost died searching for the sweets. Ginny's face turned red, "Stupid old man! Does your wife not feed you enough already, huh?"

Harry pretended he couldn't hear Ginny barking and cupped his ear, hoping they'd buy it.

"What did you say?" still cupping his ear.

"Hmmph" both ladies muttered under their breaths.

"Eh, Aunt 'mione, remember those sweets you'd make for me?! I miss that soooo much", Gabby said grabbing the old woman's hand. Hermione let out a wide grin. Gabby had always been so sweet, even as a child. Hermione remembered how the young tot would read the old lady books now that she'd always seem to forget her glasses.

"Didn't miss me?" teased Harry.

"Course, I did, Uncle Harryyy, missed every single one of those stories of yours...and against you on the brooms?! How could I forget...though I can easily beat you now, now that you're soooo old and ancient" the young girl teased back.

They all laughed. The rest of the evening went by like a little family reunion of sorts, what with shenanigans being shared left and right, and the mention of the Haywood boy Gabby had a crush on every 5 minutes, which Ginny had thought was a relevant addition to the conversation because of a tantrum Gab threw about not being allowed more than a couple glasses of the firewhisky.

Harry and Hermione realized this was a nice little break from their routine, one which they truly needed, especially with just how soon they'd have to set off for the sake of keeping the peace throughout all of Wizarding World!

"Why aren't you staying over for the night?!" complained Ginny.

"Harry's snores are enough to irk anyone, he can barely hear 'em and me?! Well, I've gotten used to them after a century of being married", Hermione responded.

"Awww, but I wanted you to stay, Aunt 'mione", Gab moaned.

"I know, darling, but you've yourself had a long day, haven't you? You need a good night's sleep too...I'll see you first thing in the morning, okay?" Hermione promised.

"Or we could go broomracing", offered her Uncle Harry to which his wife simply swatted his arm in a swift fashion.

"Harry, love, Gab's had her pride wounded enough today in regards to flying, though you probably won't be hard to defeat now, would you?" sassed Ginny, just as both Harry and Gab looked at each other and rolled their eyes at being trolled for the millionth time by Ginny that evening.

"Come now, let's get you some rest for tomorrow" Hermione grabbed her husband's arm before hugging the Weasleys goodbye and slowly heading into the fireplace.

"The broom woulda been so much exhilarating..."

"You'd fly off so fast, you'd most likely set your heart off, you old fool."

Ah, and the banter never quite stopped till the old couple had fallen asleep in each other's arms in their bed.


	6. London, Demented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally head to see their old friend who's recovering in, um, not the most pleasant environment.

Once day broke, Harry and Hermione donned their cloaks, and for a change Hermione had let her hair loose today which made her husband raise his brows.

"Don't forget your glasses now, you...Oh, and that pudding too!"

"And you, your hearing aids!"

"Well, you've forgotten your wan-", "-try again, old mister" Hermione replied coolly, pulling out her wand from her robe, just as Harry offered her a nip of the potion for their bones that he had brewed the other day from Hawkworth's recipe. And soon as they gained some strength, they had disapparated into the wind.

London was engulfed in a mist of white air, snow-clad, its once towering buildings ravaged and the screams and haunts of the victims still lost in an echo, their blood tainting the breeze. Ginny and Gab had reached first, followed shortly by the Potters. Gin had now been to the now-desolate city many a times, as she'd often headed to the Leaky Cauldron when she got lonely, and now the pub along with all other Wizarding places was all that the city had to offer...all Muggle roots seemed lost to .

Just as they reached St. Mungo's, they saw a swarm of Dementors circling overhead, seemingly ordered to guard the building.

Why was there a need for such foul creatures in a hospital of all places?!

"Gram?" Gab said, utterly shocked. The elderly trio simply stood there, not saying a word.

That fool Campsbury was at it again, making allegiances with Dementors and what for?!

"Do they not realize just how awful of an environment this is for patients?", Hermione screamed. Oh, poor Luna!

The hospital was no longer hidden as it was back in the day when Muggles were around, but instead in full view, and just as they made their way into the hospital, a sense of dread filled all their minds. Walking over to the reception, a sweet middle-aged lady pointed them over to Luna's room on the fourth floor: The Janus Thickey Ward.

"Um, ma'am, we also have wheelchairs for our elderly visitors, would your husband be in need of one?" the receptionist asked Hermione.

"Ah no, my husband is simply too proud to use one" smiled Hermione.

Off into the distance, Harry could be heard complaining, "I've taken my potion, why would I need one, huh?" as Gab simply led her Uncle up the stairs, trying to calm him down by rubbing his chest. All while Hermione and Ginny shared a chuckle.

As they made their way to the ward, they realized that a majority of the patients on the fourth floor were all quite elderly.

Luna was asleep, her breathing muffled, as she lay in the bed peacefully. The healers informed the group that Hawkworth said that Luna's spells seemingly backfired as she tried to fend off the Muggle girls, and at her age, it was quite difficult to absorb the shock of it all. Hermione placed the pudding next to her bed and simply stared at her, rubbing her hand over Luna's forehead, which seemingly woke her up.

"Her-mio-ne?" she coughed. "Hey, love, we're all here, look... Harry, Ginny and young Gabby is here too. Look!" she said squeezing her hand. The room had turned deathly quiet. Luna simply scanned the room but still struggled to comprehend all that was happening and then collapsed making a whimpering sound, coughing nonstop. The healers rushed in, and fed her some potion to make it all stop.

After a while, Luna extended her hand forward...for Gab. "Ginny? You're still so young...how?" she said weakly though her dreamy voice was still there, mistaking the young girl for her friend.

"Auntie Luna, it's me...Gabby, remember?" Luna seemed to recognize the girl, for a moment, but then got lost again, not speaking for another long interval. Ginny stepped in, "Luna, look...it's me, just as old and stiff the last time you saw me, 'member?" she said lifting her cane for Luna to see, her tone desperate with a difficult smile on her face along with tears in her eyes.

Luna was still struggling, the trauma had been too much, she didn't quite feel herself either and fell into a slumber. Harry, who hadn't said a word until now, simply sat beside Luna, holding her hand, and started off on a story from her and Rolf's wedding day, speaking only to a sleeping Luna and paying little heed to the others in the room, but they listened to the story with great interest. Luna still hadn't woken up, Harry noticed, but the story did help comfort all of them.

Once Luna had finally opened her eyes, Hermione fed her the pudding, truly glad her arthritis wasn't acting up on her hand that much because of the potion. And the rest of the day went by in a jiffy, Luna would occasionally remember and speak full sentences but then wander off.

"Where's Rolf?" she asked several times. "He'll be here soon, Luna" Harry assured her and reassured her each time. She'd want to get out of bed for a walk but would cough seemingly interminably and needed her back rubbed for it to stop.

Knock-Knock.

The handsome man peeked into the room, asking permission to step .

"I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I know this is a private moment, but, uh, I got Miss Lovegood a copy of the Quibbler...thought she'd like it" Hawkworth said, his tone, polite as ever. "I'll be right outside if you have need of me."

"That's the young Auror you spoke of yesterday? He's the one that got Luna out?!" enquired Ginny.

"Ah yes, that's him. Lad seems sincere, just caught up in the ways of the Ministry" both Harry and Hermione agreed.

It was getting late now, and soon it would be past visiting hours. "Will you come visit soon?" Luna asked, her voice sinking and in that moment, the room lit up for the simple fact that Luna had, at the very least, recognized them.

"Everyday" Ginny promised.

Harry and Hermione knew that wouldn't be possible but at least Ginny would be around. "Darling, we love you sooo much! We'll be right by your side soon, don't you sweat" the couple promised her. Gabby planted a kiss on her Auntie's cheek before they left, their spirits somewhat lifted now that Luna recognized them fully.

Back on the stairway, they ran into Hawkworth who had been patiently waiting. "Oliver, the Dementors?! And why?" enquired Harry, disappointed.

"I'm so sorry for all this, Mr. Potter but the Minister has a rather extreme way of handling things these days... He's gotten paranoid to the point he believes that the rest of the Muggles might come attacking anytime now...And of all places, St. Mungo's? He's not exactly about his wits, but I give you my word, I'll turn the tide...soon."

Harry let out a sigh. "Um, about your visit yesterday, my wife and I have decided" Harry nodded, his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Hawkworth nodded back, smiling lightly, "Mr. Potter, I'm truly glad for yours and your wife's help. And uh, there's a few things I still have left to hand over to you. Would you be fine with us meeting over in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning? I also have to draw you in on my plan on how we should go about the war."

"Morning, yes. The Leaky Cauldron, my wife and I will be there."

"Thanks once again, Mr. Potter...Oh, and how are the hearing aids functioning?" he enquired with genuine interest.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm not happy reading lips all the time" jested Harry.

They both shared a laugh before Hawkworth sought the old man's permission to leave.

Good lad.

Ginny had decided to stay the night, whilst Harry and Hermione took Gab to Diagon Alley, the three of them starving. Staring at the Dementors as they left, Harry turned his face toward the desolate landscape and what were once the streets of London. Wonder what happened to Grimmauld Place?

Making their way to the pub, the three struggled to soak in all the barren scenery, teeming with inaudible cries and solitude. The rustling sounds seemed to have done a number on Harry too, haunting even he whose hearing had completely worn off for the rest of the day.

He cast a protection orb around him along with his wife and niece, his heart racing at just what could possibly lurk ahead and now, he certainly wasn't holding his breath after witnessing Dementors guarding a hospital of all places! London, or whatever was left of it, oozed with a sense of something truly sinister at every turn and taking a chance would prove to be utterly moronic. He half-expected for them to run into a Lethifold but fortunately they made it to the Cauldron without having a trace of their existence erased by a black cloud who loved nothing more than to eat people. There now, that wasn't so tough, was it?

The potion had nearly worn off and Hermione felt her bones stiffen more and more each second, so Gab helped keep her on her feet. "Aunt 'mione, I think you really could do with a cane...Gramma uses one, you know" Gab suggested, concerned.

Harry read her lips, "She's too proud to use one, Gabby!" he retorted back playfully, and to which Hermione promptly swatted her husband's arm.

Entering the pub, still just as dingy, small and welcoming as it was back when the Potters had started school, it stood in great contrast against the decimated city. Even a century later, the pub was still lit with candles, and Harry wondered if those were the same old ladies drinking sherry and smoking from the pipe that he had seen when he was just eleven. The Wizarding World never seemed to change much, Harry thought, the cloaks, the pointy hats, the way of life, it rarely ever changed, and he still was in love with it just as much as he'd been introduced to it as a young boy.

"Mr. Potter?" Tom the Barman said in a hushed tone, staring at Harry's was still there, after all these years, brittle as glass, but still standing.

"How many years has it been! Oh what a great evening this is" he said joyfully, shaking his hand.

"Tom?! I can't quite believe myself..." they simply stood in astonishment for several moments before Harry continued, "...we were looking for some supper and naturally, well...and uh, we'd also appreciate some anonymity, my family's too tired, you see."

"Ah, right you are, Mr. Potter" he then pointed them toward a nice corner where the family could relax and keep to themselves.

"Please just raise your wand whenever you feel like to order" he said politely

"Thanks Tom! Oh, and it was lovely meeting you once again" Tom simply bowed, though it certainly wasn't too elegant.

Hermione's choices for food were quite limited these days owing to her dentures and though she'd often spoil Harry with some great delicacies, she could barely eat any herself. So, the three decided it best to order some pea soup.

Her arthritis was now acting us as Hermione held the spoon, her fingers shaking and just as she blew on it, her dentures popped out. Harry and Gab started laughing uncontrollably, though they had to lower the volumes so as to not draw attention.

"Ah yes, I'm fully aware I look like a toothless walnut" she scoffed trying to remove her dentures from the bowl. "Hey come here, you!" Harry said, kissing her toothless mouth and then feeding the old lady with his own spoon.

Just as Gab remarked how romantic it was, "Ah, he's also quite a bit of an arse at times, darling!" Hermione said pushing Harry's face away so he couldn't read her lips. "Don't worry, he's deaf as a brick now, won't hear anything" Hermione and Gab cracked up.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, tilting his face rightward suspiciously.

"Nothing, baby. I said I love you" popping in her dentures.

Once they were done with supper, Gabby persuaded the old couple into joining them in visiting Alley, and eventually, they relented. "Gabby wait, we can't keep up" Hermione yelled after her, clutching her husband's arm.

Even with a Civil War on the brink, Diagon Alley was surprisingly still lit up. With Gab nowhere to be found, Harry and Hermione walked into a regal looking eyewear: "Luff's Presbýo", meant for older wizards with sight problems.

Hermione got herself a nice pair of silver half-frame bifocals with an enchanted beaded chain that would always follow her, which meant she'd never have to worry about losing her glasses anymore. A relief!

She then dragged her husband to Flourish and Blotts and bought several books to her liking and then agreed to go visit Quidditch Quality Supplies with him.

"Mr. Potter?" and then began the usual charade. After Harry had greeted the owner to his satisfaction, he then showed him the fastest broom they had, the Moontrimmer X. Hermione allowed him the broom, partly because just how overjoyed she was with her new reading glasses.

"Would you like it delivered to the Cauldron in your room?" offered the shopkeeper. "Ah yes, that would be lovely. My old bones can't carry all of these"

pointing to Hermione's books.

"Uh, Mr. Potter, you'll also need an Advanced Age Flying Permit...don't worry though, you need not take a test with the Ministry, I'll have one undersigned, just for you" the shopkeeper winked.

"Ah, that's very kind of you! Don't fret, I can still handle myself quite well on a broom!" Harry paid for the broom and they soon left.

They felt like kids now, the old couple did.

Hermione grabbed her husband's hand and leaned into his shoulder as they searched for Gab and just as they passed by a bevy of shops past Gringotts, a young girl with raven hair greeted them.

"Sir, ma'am?" her voice quite sultry, Hermione thought.

"Would you like to take a glance at some of our products...we specialize in the romantic sort, especially potions. And now, you two look like you've been together quite a while" the girl said. Harry and Hermione were um, puzzled to say the least, before they actually realized just what was the girl actually selling.

Hermione grabbed Harry by his arm and whispered, "Whaddya say?" she suggested mischievously.

"And it's also been a while since we got intimate" Harry agreed.

No longer acting on their prudish tendencies of old age, the couple bought several vials of the "romantic potion", and the girl let out a wide smiling, her eyebrows raised, "You two make a great couple, here's hoping you enjoy some intimacy tonight...a single nip should be more than enough!" the girl instructed before thanking them for their purchase.

Hope Gabby doesn't find out!

They found Gabby near by the Owl Emporium, "where the heck were you two?!"

"Um, out searching for canes" Hermione replied smiling shyly at her husband.


	7. Springs of Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is *slightly* shorter and for the most part is an intimate scene between Harry and Hermione but also does advance the plot in a significant way toward the end!

The room had barely changed since Harry had stayed for the first time in the Cauldron in his third year.

That same fireplace.

That same bed.

Oh, and that talking mirror! The bloody talking mirror!

Hermione ordered the old man to put on his hearing aids for she simply didn't want the echoes of her moans and pleasure going unheard.

Nope, that certainly wasn't allowed to happen!

"Quietus" she whispered with her wand, so as to ensure that the sounds in the room wouldn't make the old couple's, uh, nocturnal activities common knowledge and a subject of gossip all over The Leaky Cauldron, not to mention embarrass Gabby too.

Ah, still a prude!

As Harry lay in bed getting ready, Hermione stripped down naked in front of the mirror, removing her bra which made her saggy, aged breasts jiggle and then removed her old lady knickers, her back a little hunched with age, as she studied her slender old body in the mirror.

"Ah, age may have caught up with you, but you remain as ferocious as ever!"the mirror told her, impressed.

Tapping her droopy old arse, she saw just how much her breasts had sagged since when Harry had first touched them at the tender age of 17, her hand then going all the way down to her grey bush. She then spat out her dentures, biting her thin wrinkled lip, her eyebrows raised in mischief.

Harry signalled her to come over by the bed, as he played with his floppy old dick, before popping the um, "romantic potion" only a nip though.

"The old man could use some excercise..."the mirror croaked but the couple thought it best to ignore it now.

"You don't age..." Harry told his wife, in awe of her aged yet beautiful body.

"Oh, pish posh! I'm old" Hermione said, coyly.

Harry then grabbed her by leg, careful of her aged joints, as the elderly couple performed a deep French kiss with Harry relishing each moment of exploring her toothless mouth because of just soft it felt. Hermione then smacked her lips despite her lips having thinned.

This reminded her of when Harry took her maidenhood in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, with both of them tired yet desperately in need of each other!

He tenderly kissed her everywhere, squeezing her fully formed tits, biting her earlobe as he made her moan, she reminisced of their first time together.

The Potters had a very active sex life and at times, the intimacy with her husband was all that kept her going during her extremely stressful career at the Ministry, though that had diminished in years following their retirement because it simply became too difficult for Harry.

Hermione understood though, and would from time to time, touch herself though always hoping that Harry could join her some time.

"Ohhh!" Hermione let out in pain, as her back bothered her. Harry then took charge, slowing down as the lovemaking became more and more sensual, as Hermione kissed his fat, old belly.

"The arse, Harry, the ar-se", Hermione let out breathlessly. The old man turned his wife around gently, as he felt her sagged arse, kissing it before he began thrusting it back and forth.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Hermione moaned with pleasure. "Don't you dare come just yet!" she warned her old man.

She then instructed him to stay still as she went down on him, putting his old cock in her toothless mouth, almost to the point of sucking it dry.

They took brief intervals once their bones started acting up, where Harry would bury his face in her tits. At this age, their lovemaking could get only so passionate, and unlike in their youth, they were quite slow now.

"Pervy old man," his wife teased him. "This is but a mere resurgence...you haven't seen nothin' yet," He promised her.

By the time, the couple reached climax, they were both sufficiently exhausted given their age, yet couldn't wait to do it again, though unlike in their youth, a second round was almost out of reach this early after the first.

Harry kissed his wife's turkey neck and she clutched him hard, as they both fell asleep, each other by their side, Harry snoring out loud and Hermione, undisturbed after more than a century of marriage.

Hermione woke early and whimsically played with her husband's silver beard, trying to jolt him awake.

"Baby, awake?" she said, resting on his lap. Harry said nothing, but simply kissed her liver-spotted hand.

"I'm so glad for last night, love...I felt so vulnerable after learning of everything that's been going on. And now soon, we'll be off throughout the globe, I really needed a moment with you!" Hermione confessed.

"That won't be the last of it...that I assure you" Harry promised his wife, locking lips sweetly.

Harry then joined her in the shower as the old couple again enjoyed a tender moment, though they were too tired now to have sex a second time.

Once they woke Gabby up, the three headed down to grab some breakfast. The young girl suggested they order pea soup to get a kick out her old Aunt. Hermione gave her a sharp look before cracking up remarking just how much of Ginny's personality the girl inherited.

"Uncle Harry, um, you got some potions off that lady, didn't ya? Now that's all fine and well, but um, I also kinda heard a rumor that they're also selling some different sorts of love potions to get people to have kids...It's all Ministry's doing...to repopulate. Do you think it's true?" Gab asked curiously.

"I did see a few flyers spouting Ministry propaganda to repopulate but um, I can't quite say. I wouldn't be surprised if they are though...you stay wary now, okay?!" Harry warned his niece.

"Always am, Uncle Harry! Don't sweat on it."

Once breakfast was done, Harry realized it was time for them to meet Hawkworth who'd be around soon and nudged his wife for the same. The couple knew Gab couldn't be around for the meeting, so they thought it best to bribe their niece with a pouch of Galleons and suggested she go out shopping.

"Now remember, no love potions...don't get fleeced, you hear me?" Hermione reminded the young girl before kissing her cheek and sending her on her way.

Hawkworth arrived, not a minute later and nor a minute earlier than 9.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter, it's wonderful to see you again. Best if this place were a bit more secluded," tossing a Galleon over to Tom, who tactfully waved his wands and shut the pub premises in a jiffy disapparating with the rest of the patrons into another room to ensure total privacy.

He elegantly waved his wand and a golden scroll snappily made out of his briefcase and hovered right beside Hawkworth.

"Mr. Potter, you could once speak Parseltongue, would you be inclined to remember a word or two?" Hawkworth asked with a genuineness in his tone.

"Uh-" Harry said, a little uncomfortable.

"I understand your misgivings but this is but a simple demonstration," Hawkworth assured him, his smile almost infectious.

Harry relented, as his wife watched, and hissed a few words in the foul language he remembered from years ago. And in an instant, just as he spoke, the scroll translated it all in an elegant and smooth font.

"A translator," Hawkworth presented, gesturing his right hand toward the scroll in a pompous fashion.

"Figured you'd need one. And speaking of the need for translations, your first stop is Japan."

JAPAN?! Woah!

Harry had wished to see the country as a kid whilst living with the Dursleys but nothing ever really came of it.

"I want you to establish contact with the Merpeople there, have them listen to reason. With the War over, they want to expand their territories bringing the wrath of the sea onto land but we can allow for the ecological balance to skew any further. They have their reasons, yes but Mrs. Potter, you must absolutely convince them of why this has an impact on all of our Wizardkind."

Hermione nodded, all professional-like, just as back when she exceled at diplomacy.

"If we stray any further, wand-magic may soon be lost to history. Our populations are suffering as is..." the young Auror went on.

"Oliver, is it true Ministry is swindling people into consuming love potions?" Harry just had to ask.

"Mr. Potter, it is not so as it seems. Yes, we're running a campaign for repopulation but given how fragile our situation is, some extreme steps need be taken...I know you won't ever champion this campaign, and nor would I in a perfect world. But this isn't a perfect world we live in. Always hated Grindelwald but uh, this is, truly, for the Greater Good."

Harry and Hermione studied each other, he did make a convincing argument, the of magic-kind was at stake now, not just wizards, not just those practicing wand-magic.

The couple nodded together realizing the true extent of just damaging the War was and what needed to be done to ensure wizards weren't lost to history, the same as Muggles.

Handing them a bit of parchment, "A safehouse...in Tokyo!", "There might be a decent possibility that things go south and as is, you'll need a place to rest. You've got a week's worth of time for prep...I trust that should be enough?" he asked.

"I think so, yes," Hermione replied.

"Very well then, Mrs. Potter. I'll write to you about my contacts over there, they'll help sort some stuff for you there. For now, this is all I can share with you... Once Tokyo is done, I shall inform you about our next move and uh, given both of your strengths, I think it should be quite readily possible," Hawkworth said, placing his faith fully in them.

He then, for the millionth time, thanked the old couple for everything they risked and asked them to let him know at once if they were in need of something for the mission. Acknowledging them, he nodded lightly and disapparated in an instant.

Harry and Hermione stared into each other's eyes,"Japan,"they whispered at the same time.

"Your back could use some of those hot-springs and sauna," Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes before playfully slapping her husband's cheek.

"...Japan," they both whispered.


	8. Dominos, Doppelgängers and Wands of Cherry

With Ginny by Luna's side each day over in London, Gab and her classmates were in dire need of a teacher for D.A.D.A. for the rest of their vacation, so Harry naturally offered to step in, much to Hermione's relief as she could now prepare packing supplies for Japan without worrying about slowing down for her unhearing husband at each goshdarned turn!

Given that Harry was deaf for all but three hours a day now, he thought it best to teach the kids when his hearing didn't fail him.

The students gushed over the very fact that The Boy Who Lived had taken over as their teacher, but a boy Harry was no more!

He spent their very first class gathering the students just outside the Burrow, beginning with just how daunting of a task his exodus was during Voldemort's reign of terror, something he felt may help the young kids given just how fragile of a situation the Wizarding World was in currently.

Teaching them a slew of new spells that the Hogwarts portion had completely chosen to ignore, the kids could hardly believe the man was almost a hundred and fifty years old especially with the vigor he brought to the table whilst teaching, though in truth, neither could Harry after all of yesterday's lovemaking, he thought to himself, chuckling.

"Defense against the Dark Arts need not necessarily always follow a strictly offensive approach, in fact, over all these years I've found a stealthy approach to be incredibly vital," he enforced, commanding full attention of the class.

After asking for three volunteers to demonstrate a spell, Harry was put in quite a fix when the entire class raised their hands. Draco Malfoy's great-grandson Septimus looked on with great zeal as did the Indian girl who Harry was sure was a descendent of the Patil sisters, though none were matched with just how excited that Haywood boy looked, so Harry asked the three to step forward.

Elsewhere, Gab was making funny faces at her Uncle for seemingly no reason.

"Miss Kapoor, if you would be so kind as to join Mr. Haywood, and uh, Mr. Malfoy, I'll need you here with me," he said, so both groups directly faced each other.

Turning to Septimus, "Now when I give the signal, I want you to raise your wand and move it horizontally in their line of direction and say: 'Dominus'. But before that, I'm going to show you just how it's done," he said, acknowledging the other two volunteers and asking them to brace themselves, which surely induced a sense of panic among the two.

"Dominus," Harry said aiming his wand directly at Miss Kapoor and Haywood, and a faint golden glow emerged from the tip.

Nothing happened.

"Now, pay attention, this is going to be fun," Harry let out, the tension among the two volunteers palpitable.

Pointing his wand at Haywood, "Stupefy," and just as the boy got knocked back, so did the girl in an almost knee-jerk fashion.

The class let out a roar of laughter as Harry helped the two back on their feet, their faces slightly embarrassed but in good spirits.

"This is what we call the linking of dominos. Any spell you cast on even one of the linked shall cause an instant ripple effect throughout the domino link you've just created. You can get quite creative with this, you know," Harry remarked, the class beyond impressed.

Calling for a couple more volunteers for Septimus, he promised to show them a really neat trick once everyone had properly practiced the spell. Making groups, he had each students take turns as the caster and dominos.

Once everyone was comfortable with the spell, he directed all of them towards him, their faces truly a sight to behold.

The silence was deafening.

"Malum Geminae," and soon a doppelgänger Harry stood in front of them.

Unlike the real one, this one was not only deaf but lacked any of the other senses too, Harry mused.

"Remember when I said you could get really creative with this? If I were to link a chain of domino with this doppelgänger here, and attack the doppelgänger instead of the real deal, you can have some great leeway in escaping life or death situations stealthily. Stealth is key, don't ever forget that! I'd rather you take out your opponents without them ever seeing you and instead of charging head on, though that may not always be an option."

All this reminded Harry especially of his time at Hogwarts, and made him realize just how much he had missed all of it isolating himself from the world.

He then also proceeded to show them various kinds of duelling techniques to gain a quick upper hand, some key wand movements so as to enhance the efficiency of the spell cast and how to retain their composure while parrying if curses are being hurled left and right.

Once they were done for the day, Harry spoke with Septimus alone for a bit. The boy looked so much like Draco, it made Harry dizzy given just how pleasant his interaction was with the kid where his great-grandfather had been Harry's number one nemesis during his school years.

When Harry asked just how Draco was doing these days, "He is nowhere near as sprightly as you are Mr. Potter sir, most days he can barely get out of bed without assistance but he's quite fine when he's on that wheelchair of his," to which Harry couldn't quite help but feel bad yet be glad that he had more strength in him.

And just as the lessons were over and Harry had told them one last tale of his adventures, everyone seemed to want to have a bit of chat with the old wizard. Miss Kapoor sought to verify her great-grandma's claim that he had once taken her to the Yule Ball, the Haywood boy enthusiastic on how brilliant was it that he was a seeker right in his first year all lost in a horde of students thanking him for taking over.

Gab though, stood alone, waiting for the kids to leave her Uncle alone. Today she had barely even bothered to look at her crush, she had simply wanted to learn and couldn't quite wait to see him.

...now if only they could let him be with his family!

Once the students had left, Gabby couldn't quite shut up about wanting to learn more, so Harry decided instead of apparating back to the Potter farm they race on brooms and offered to teach Gab something cool if she did in fact, manage to beat him.

Harry then borrowed Ginny's old Nimbus since his Moontrimmer was back home, and they set off, wind against them.

The countryside was barely touched by the devastation that the War had caused, mainly because the collapse of all the Muggle governments worldwide was so quick it only really affected the major hubs of civilization especially what with the significant urban sprawl that had happened over the years. And zooming past the clear fields, Harry quite felt a sense of euphoria in a way he hadn't in decades now.

The sound of wind had started to fade and before he knew it, his hearing for the day wore off completely. He knew that Gabby was yelling something but was pretty sure that it was a snide remark that he was too old now and wouldn't win the race, though Harry remained undeterred and enjoyed the ride at his own pace especially since this was his first flight in such a long time!

Back at the Potters, they made it past the protective enchantments and just as they landed on the farm behind the building, Gabby started off, taking excessive pride in beating an old man by a couple seconds, to which Harry simply nodded in a dry way.

"We're home, baby," Harry yelled, surprised at just how much everything seemed in order back at the place inspite of his wife having to pack stuff for Japan.

Gah, this woman was a keeper!

She had forgotten her glasses again but given that the new pair always made their way back to her when she called, Harry needn't worry about ransacking their home any longer.

"Back here in the library, love!" her voice echoed, as Harry simply followed the levitating glasses, just as Gab funnily waved her finger, whispering "Dominus," teasing her old Uncle.

Once her husband and niece left for the duelling lessons, Hermione decided it was best that she start packing immediately without that old fool interrupting her every couple seconds.

She took a small sip from the potion for the bones which Harry brewed the other day and quickly felt her body become a bit more agile, regaining some of the strength from her youth.

Today, she wore a loose V-neck cardigan, faint silver with pinkish tones and a tight her greys in a neat bun as she typically she did, her parted her in the middle, with a few wisps to go along with it.

There, this would do!

Signalling for her glasses, they at once zoomed toward her, resting on her nose. She then found a rusty old briefcase, "Capacious Extremis," casting an Undetectable Extention Charm.

Ah yes, a briefcase!

She recalled meeting Newt Scamander for the first time when Luna and Rolf got engaged and the pair ended up striking quite a lovely friendship. There was something about his sincerity and love for his Beasts that Hermione couldn't help but identify with, given that she relentlessly advocated for the rights of all Magical Creatures, Being or Beast since her days at Hogwarts with S.P.E.W.

He had once even invited her along with Harry inside his suitcase giving them a tour of just how he cared for all his fantastic beasts and the very fact that he had a Nundu casually strolling about in the case and obeying his commands dilated her pupils instantly.

Over the years, she would often write to him for advice on maintaining diplomatic relations with the Beasts.

When an Ukrainian Ironbelly escaped and laid waste to a Centaur colony up north under Ministry supervision, all colonies sought to unite in a revolt against the Ministry to which Mr. Scamander advised that it was best if she appealed to the Centaurs' sense of honor and pride and encouraged them to act upon Centaurs' divination skills and judge for themselves just how catastrophic a war could end up being.

Over the years, Centaurs agreed, albeit begrudgingly, and the tensions did simmer down and a stable peace was achieved once Ministry promised that Centaur lands would be protected at all costs.

Coming back to the case, she realized just how convenient a case would have been instead of a beaded purse when they were hiding from Death Eaters years ago. The purse had too narrow a mouth for any of them to be able to head inside its infinite space, a problem easily solved by a case.

How did she of all people miss that?

The very first thing she put in the case was Harry's Cloak of Invisibility, unused for years, and an object of great sentiment for the couple and though she hoped they wouldn't have to use it, the thought of being thrust into a situation where theywouldhave to did seem kinda thrilling, if she were honest.

She then headed downstairs to grab all the potions including several vials of Polyjuice that Hawkworth had sent them early this morning and almost all of the dittany the Potters had in their home.

And then of course, Harry's new Moontrimmer.

Harry's medicine.

Harry's favorite armchair.

Harry's old gramophone.

Harry's pointed hat.

Oh, that hat of his...

With his hairline balding when he reached his mid-90s, he'd often try and cover it up by wearing a hat...she knew of course and encouraged him to embrace aging, especially now that her sight had started to wane and skin wrinkled even further.

The Potter household was filled with photos chronicling all that changed over the years and mementos from their countless adventures so Hermione decided that it was essential that they take a few key pictures of the couple over the years.

A few mirthful tears rolled down her cheek as she compared her wedding picture to the one taken on their last anniversary.

Her hair, from brown to grey.

Her face, blemish-free to riddled with crow's feet and jowls.

Her posture, once straight to now slightly hunched.

Her privates, once perky to now sagged.

Every up and down though was worth it, she reminded herself as her new glasses wiped off the tears from her eyes before wiping the glass lens so as to ensure that her vision wasn't misty.

With Harry not having much to do post their retirement, he would often pester Hermione inevitably making her laugh yet these days Hermione's incontinence issues led to her wetting herself purely out of hilarity of her husband's actions.

What do you mean my mouth looks like a toothless walnut?! Old Fool!

Packing her incontinence briefs along with the rest of their clothes, Hermione realized she hadn't yet taken the "romantic potions" Harry had bought back in Diagon Alley. Blushing, she truly looked forward to make love to him again...

Once she had packed stuff to her liking, she entered the case and arranged for everything to be in a proper order.

The insides of the case were dark and naturally so.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered and decided to create a magical ceiling just like the one at Hogwarts along with a several walls so as to give an impression that inside the case was an actually large room an old couple would find comfortable.

She enchanted the ceiling giving it an ethereal glow that would change colors as per the time of the day and alsoa made a couple windows by the walls through which godrays shone.

Harry would love this "room".

Making a fireplace using her wand and placing their armchairs next to it ought to be pretty comfortable, she thought. Then she waved her wand and placed the potions and medicine in one corner after creating a marble shelf and their clothes in another.

She placed the Moontrimmer just by the fireplace where she knew the old man would spend most of his freetime reminiscing and reminding her of the good old days.

And then came the gramophone but she wasn't quite sure where it would fit. The packing wasn't yet done, there were still a few things that needed Harry's help and suggestions but she did get most of the essential stuff done, or so she told herself. Her books remained too, she hadn't quite put a pin on what books she wanted to take along on the journey.

Making her way out of the case, she headed to the library to check out if they had any books on Japan and its culture.

The Potters' library was truly vast, mostly thanks to Hermione's passion for reading though the room was quite different than even your average magic library.

As Hermione casually made her way into a humongous yet completely empty marble room soaked in shades of ebony and ivory and simply whispered, "History," standing exactly in the middle of the room.

In a moment's notice just after she had whispered the word, towers of books stacked horizontally over teak bookshelves rose from the floor, seemingly out of nowhere filling up the once empty room as she scoured for several books on Japanese history with no luck until she came across a shelf in the north-eastern corner.

"Circumrota," she muttered and the shelf slowly turned towards her and she extended her hand into the air just as a tome from one of the top rows of the shelf gently flew over to her;

Japan: An Insight into Mahoutokoro, Minami Iwo Jima and the Japanese Wizard's Code.

Talk about a mouthful of a name for a single book!

Unsurprisingly, Hermione read of just how different the Japanese culture was to that of Britain.

Their school "Mahoutokoro" stood atop a volcanic island by the name of Minami Iwo Jima and was perhaps even older than Hogwarts, having a reputation for excellent academics. The Japanese prized wands made of Cherry, the ownership of which was a symbol of great honor amongst their Wizarding World.

Further, she read of a library in Tokyo by the name of "Igaku Toshokan" which housed some truly rare medical recipes and was one of the prime reasons that the Japanese life expectancy was the longest in the world and another reason following the Muggle bombings that the Japanese wizarding community remained wary of outsiders who would come only to steal their ancestral knowledge.

Though incredibly advanced in terms of Magic, the Japanese had quite a strict culture bound by moral codes and honor, even the slight disrespect of which would guarantee banishment.

Harry would not do in Japan during his school days, for sure!

She then proceeded to read about the interracial relations back in the country but before she could even reach halfway, Harry and Gabby announced their presence.

(Present Timeline)

"Your hair's all ruffled and messy," she told her husband, stroking his lips and fixing his hair, of what was left of it anyway.

"Reading up on Japan, eh?!" he enquired.

"Trust me, love, you of all people wouldn't do well in that country," she warned but Harry couldn't be bothered especially when he had just had such an incredible morning.

Squeezing her old arse, he suggested that they head upstairs, "Not now, baby... I WANT to but I'm truly pre-occupied right now," which led to Harry making a long face at her.

"Don't tempt me with that look, you old perv...I might just give in and I don't want to," she pinched her husband before kissing him sweetly.

"Gab must be hungry, yes. Poor girl," she remarked as she lead her tired old husband out and then forced him to take a quick nap before they had lunch.

Gabby then told her Aunt of just how excellent the day had been.

"Did he like it just as much?" Hermione asked Gabby, to which she let out a resounding yes, all while Harry fidgeted with his hearing aids hoping to get them to work.

"Oh, look, deaf old man's lost it again," Hermione teased and Harry reacted by remarking how she was nearly blind without her glasses followed by imitating her when she was toothless, and all three soon burst out laughing.

All that excessive laughing though, made her wet her skirt by the way of peeing and she needed to go to the washroom to clean after herself.

Wonder if he planned it on purpose?

"I love you baby," blowing her a kiss, smiling.

The old woman then waddled to the washroom. Ah, this adorable old fool!


	9. Hey Little Train, Wait For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Japan and I'm buried deep into Japanese Mythology so as to do the country justice. We know too little of the country in the Wizarding World, should be really fun to write about.

"You know love, Draco can't walk these days...he's stuck on a wheelchair," Harry bragged but his wife couldn't be bothered, she simply lay in bed, reading.   
Drop the darned book for once, woman!  
"And uh, he's also, um, fat...very fat. And he's become such a burden, his family is, um, going to ship him off to a retirement facility..." Harry made up as he went along, desperately trying to get her attention back.   
Annoyed, the old lady signalled for her glasses to be taken off her nose with a simple wave of a finger, and decided to deal with whatever nonsense her husband was spouting.   
"Fatter than you too?! Oh boy!" she retorted sarcastically.   
Harry wasn't that fat, in all honesty. He looked quite great for his age and just had that comfortable grandfather weight, she thought.   
Grandfather weight?!  
Harry and Hermione never did get to have kids of their own, let alone grandkids or great-grandkids. They had suffered a miscarriage twice, once in their early 20s and then again during their 40s when Hermione had unexpectedly gotten pregnant. Each time the Potters had dealt with that grief in their own way, busying themselves with work at the Ministry so they'd have a reason to miss each other and be together at the end of the day.   
It became a cycle, honestly, one that continued right until the day they both retired.   
Maybe if they hadn't and had continued their desire to have a family, she'd probably be playing with some wee little tots, her great-grandchildren or perhaps even her great-great grandchildren. She and her Harry, both.   
But who knows now?!  
Harry and Hermione loved having Gab around, though now of course, she was older and in the course of the next couple years, would be a grown woman herself, she sighed.   
Oh, that precious girl!   
Harry snuggled right in beside her and studied her face. Lost, deep in some nearly forgotten thought.   
"And now, you're gonna snore all night," rolling her eyes, snapping back to reality.   
"Well, you've still got a couple more centuries before I die, so buckle in is all I can say," Harry said dryly.  
"Gah, I hope I go deaf in my old age...a couple more centuries? Merlin help me," she gagged, removing her dentures for the night.   
Given that these were the final nights that they'd be spending in their own bed, Harry felt slightly pensive. Gab would soon return to Hogwarts and as they found out the next morning, Ginny wouldn't be joining them at King's Cross..."for Luna's sake", the letter said, leaving the poor girl utterly heartbroken and requested that she do her best to enjoy the rest of her vacations with her Uncle and Aunt.  
To cheer the poor girl up, Harry offered her his new Moontrimmer X, suggesting that she keep it.   
"My old bones can't handle it, remember?"   
Hermione decided to spoil her by cooking some truly scrumptious meals, while Harry taught her "the cool" D.A.D.A. stuff to keep her distracted and content, and while Gab did miss Ginny, she loved each moment of all the love that her Uncle and Aunt relentlessly showered on her.  
She decided to return the favor by helping them with all the packing. And when Hermione took her inside their briefcase, Gab looked on, mesmerized by all the magic, just as Hermione recounted the tale of how she had once used the same charm to enhance her beeded purse.  
"You could even set up a Quidditch pitch in here..." she screamed, shaking as all hell.   
"Or practice kissing sessions," Hermione teased her, just as Gab playfully turned her cheek away from her old aunt.   
Deciding that they needed a soft couch in there, Gab helped put one in the case. She then went to the library, and helped Hermione pick several books.   
First off was the final edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, published a mere month before Mr. Scamander passed away at the age of two hundred and fifty six, and no doubt included some insight into Japanese creatures.   
"Theirs is a pretty honor-bound culture, Aunt 'mione...Professor Prendergast told us all he knew once in class," she said, as Hermione listened, curious, intrigued.   
"The mass strandings of whales on the shores during the Second Great Muggle War, as per Prophecy, foretold the devastation of Hiroshima and Nagasaki yet the Statute of Secrecy was not breached and the Muggle government not alerted for they breaking that law was forbidden since ancient times. They simply shielded themselves, whilst allowing the Muggle World to burn. Though they did bear the brunt of that later on as their population dwindled as the number of Muggles they could marry lessened significantly."  
Hermione couldn't quite imagine just how had their Wizarding community survived after the bombs fell, and now the Third War?!  
There was very little information available on how the present conditions were in the country, though from what Hawkworth had said, the Japanese wizards still did thrive, though she wondered just how had the War impacted the mainland, though the Auror himself had very little knowledge about the land despite some having several contacts.   
"They like keeping to themselves, their culture simply calls for it..." he had said yet Hermione couldn't help but wonder.  
Was it a wasteland, barren and grey like London?!  
Did foul creatures roam that earth, untamed, free to hunt?!  
Maybe it was all submerged underwater following a massive tsunami?!   
Or maybe they were able to mitigate the worst of it given just how advanced the Japanese Muggle technology had been.   
The enigma nearly drove her insane and Hermione Potter wasn't one who simply did not know!  
But she always knew...  
She wondered if Harry had even thought of it at all. The old man was quite happy these days. For one, he truly enjoyed spending time with her niece and teaching her class, then riding back home and feasting on Hermione's glorious meals, and again back to spending time with Gab.  
He hadn't even made any remarks that they make love, even though now that they had recently resumed.   
Over the next few days, as Harry and Gab would both leave early on for their lessons at the Burrow whilst Hermione put the final touches on the packing, and would retreat to the library to study more about Japan, finding out quite a bit about the Beasts that roamed the lands along with Mahoutokoro's inner workings.  
The school robes gradually changed colors over the years as students matured and earned glory through their accomplishments.   
All first years begun with their robes a faint pink in shade which would turn gold if top marks were achieved in all subjects and fade to become an unblemished white if the students brought dishonor upon the school by breaking the school rules.  
But what if the student did both at the same time?!   
She would certainly be in a fix given her penchant for achieving top marks yet breaking the rules, mostly thanks to Harry's adventures during their time at the school!  
The night before Gab left for Hogwarts, she couldn't quite handle the fact that this time tomorrow she'd be off to that school of hers!   
No Aunt Hermione's special treats.  
No Uncle Harry to teach her wicked new stuff that the wretched school should have been teaching in the first place.  
No broomstick races.  
No tales of the past.   
No sweet old couple and their infectious banter.   
She simply walked over to her aunt, and rested on her lap, not speaking a word, as the old lady stroked her now red hair.  
"You look beautiful, dear," Hermione whispered to her just as Gabby's tears moistened the old lady's skirt.  
"Aww, there now, it's okay! My skirts are already wet often these days, darling...don't make it worse," Hermione joked about her incontinence issues.   
The joke didn't help much as Gabby sobbed deeply, hugging her aunt.   
Harry then arrived, a bottle of firewhisky in hand, signalling for the young girl's attention. Three small glasses swiftly followed.  
"Not more than a glass though," Harry warned before letting out a laugh.   
The rest of the night was equal parts mushy as it was blissful. None of the three slept, simply enjoying each other's company and before they knew it, it was time for breakfast and only a couple hours left before they had to reach the station.   
Hermione made scrambled eggs, berries and some cottage cheese for Gabby insisting she eat well, while at the same time serving her husband some oatmeal. She then packed for her niece a special magical tiffin, warning her not to open it since it was a surprise only meant to be opened when she was halfway through the journey after boarding the train.  
Once they had taken a nip of the potion for the bones, they disapparated and reached King's Cross, only seeing but a magic statue and not the once bustling station which stood destroyed all thanks to the War.   
The statue, touted as a symbol of the Wizarding World's survival, was of a witch and a wizard cradling their baby, no doubt to further Ministry propaganda of encouraging childbirths to keep the birth rate steady in a sparsely populated world and was now used as the main gateway for accessing Platform 9 3/4.  
As Harry and Hermione stepped into the statue, they couldn't quite believe just how little the platform had changed. Droves of children hugging their parents, sharing goodbye kisses, teenagers pranking around, nothing seemed to have changed and once Gabby's classmates got wind of the old couple's presence, all attention turned towards them which Harry even after all these years couldn't quite avoid.  
After the crowd was done greeting them and had dissappated, the three shared a quiet moment.  
"Put on your jumper, baby, you'll get cold," Hermione said, handing it over to Gabby.   
"It's okay, Aunt 'mione, I'm fine," but knew better than to continue once her aunt gave her a stern eye.  
Harry kissed his niece on the forehead, "Now don't forget, a stealthy approach to-", but before he could finish, "-can be incredibly vital," the young girl finished his sentence.  
"Ahh, I'm gonna miss you two soooo much," she said wrapping them in a lachrymose hug, not wanting to let go at all.   
"Please tell Gramma that I love her and uh, also that I'm still mad at her," she requested sounding both hopeful and exasperated.  
"Don't worry baby, we will," Hermione said, kissing her a final time.   
Once she had found herself a suitable coach along with her friends, she stayed by the window chatting with the couple before the train departed.   
Why do I have to go back?!! Ughh   
"Now remember, no opening the box until you're halfway through the journey," Hermione screamed, as the steam erupting out of the train made it impossible to hear.   
"I love you both," she yelled, her voice almost inaudible, hoping they heard her, as the train's speed had now started gaining momentum, swiftly moving along the tracks.   
"We love you too, baby," the old couple yelled back...now all alone. Only the icy mist covering the platform their known companion.


	10. Timefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione finally make their way to Japan and are in for a huge effing surprise. This is our first proper introduction to the Japanese Wizarding World...I hope you guys like the world building!

The night before the Potters were due to leave for Japan, Ginny arrived at the farm to bid them farewell while Luna slept soundly in her ward at St. Mungo's.

Though she hadn't stayed long, the whole affair was quite emotional for the three. The couple would have liked for her to stay on a bit longer, but she had a sense of worry about her, most likely concerning Luna being alone.

Before the couple departed on a journey whose length they had no clue of, they took one final look at the house they had shared for years now.

The kitchen, where Hermione cooked for so many years, empty.

The library, deathly still in its ambience, the marble floor icy.

The living room, filled with pictures chronicling their journey from teens with the weight of the world on their shoulders to an elderly couple with weight issues and aching shoulders.

Simply sharing a smile, Harry and Hermione departed, putting on their cloaks, him insisting that she keep her hair loose.

"I love it when you keep it loose," playing with her grey locks.

Amused at how much he still noticed her, she pulled her hair down, donning a textured emerald green cloak, signalling for her glasses and sipping Hawkworth's potion before handing the vial to her husband.

Seeing just as how inter-continental apparation wasn't possible, Hawkworth made a Portkey to the country available with the help of his contacts in Japan, not far from the Potter farm. Thought it was recommended that the elderly generally avoid the use of Portkeys, they simply had no option but to use one despite the negative toll it could take on their bodies.

The afternoon sky was clear, as they reached the hillock Hawkworth told them of, finding a vintage Muggle telephone lying atop.

A telephone? Um, okay!

Harry and Hermione simply shared a look, taking a deep breath before touching the phone together.

"Put your glasses away, wouldn't want them breaking now, would you?" Hermione reminded her husband just as she signalled for her own to be taken away.

Just as they braced themselves for the inevitable giddiness and nausea coming their way, maybe even a broken a hip or two, they found themselves speeding in a circle, winds against their face making their saggy skin hang lose, colors swirling.

The clear afternoon skies of the English countryside turned to a deep blue night adorned with a crescent moon just as Harry and Hermione fell on the grass. With stars littered across the sky shimmering, the scent of the earth fused with that of incense sticks as the couple struggled to make sense of just where they had landed.

As her enchanted glasses rested on her nose, she realized that they were in a cemetery. It was almost a miracle that both of them didn't break a hipbone though Harry's breathing did seem quite irregular, his wife noticed as she helped him up.

The white leaves rustled as a chilly wind blew past. There was a terrible screeching sound as something misty glided in the sky, its movements truly blood-curdling as it violently circled overhead. Before Harry and Hermione had even soaked it all in, a rather disturbing looking Beast was stalking them, growling as its red eyes and sharp teeth hungered for their flesh.

It had a rotting severed head of a wolf-like creature as its head, seemingly reanimated and the rest of its body taking on the form of a glowy white spirit as it floated in the air, ready to bite. Harry and Hermione reached for their wands to fend off the mysterious ghostly creature but before they could, a blue flash of light blinded their eyes, as footsteps could be heard coming their way.

A young man and woman, both wearing traditional Japanese garb; black kimonos made of cotton fabric, rushed towards them.

She introduced herself and her colleague, revealing that they were Hawkworth's contacts in the country.

"Are you alright Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" the woman said, her English effortless. Hermione was glad that at least they didn't have to depend on the Golden Scroll that Hawkworth had given them for translating languages while speaking to two of his most important contacts in a foreign land.

"I'm Mei of House Honekawa, and this is my colleague Hattori...Hattori of House Watanabe," the young girl said before both of them bowed in respect.

"We've heard your legends and tales quite a bit, it truly is an honor to meet you two," Hattori said, his eyes beaming and voice full of awe, all while the old couple stood, still quite puzzled.

"Forgive us, I understand you're still quite confused. That spirit was an Inugami, they're the spirits of deceased loyal dogs that roam the night skies, protecting the land from 'foreign invaders'...they smell blood, you see," Mei informed them trying to ease things for them.

They were at the Kaitangata Cemetery, a burial ground for wizards that was several centuries old now. There was a temple nearby with two fish statues on both sides of the top roof glaring at the pond as night lanterns floated above, their reflections in the water so mesmerizing the couple decided to forget that a ghost-dog had nearly just killed them.

Seemingly out of nowhere water ripples started forming as child-like giggles could be heard coming from deep within the pond making the atmosphere throughout eerie and mysterious at the same time coupled with a sense of haunting beauty.

Mei and Hattori led the old couple out the cemetery and on their way to introduce them to the Japanese Wizarding community, the old couple simply couldn't help but be astonished at the sights before them.

Once the War decimated the Muggle parts of the city of Tokyo, the Japanese Ministry just like Britain, had no one to hide from, no one to fear and the community had been thriving for years now. But just how had the population expanded so significantly remained a mystery to Harry and Hermione given that there were barely any "Seijo" left to marry.

"Seijo is what we call the non magic folk," both Mei and Hattori had said, offering them a few strands of hair which only meant one thing.

"The locals don't take kindly to the presence of foreigners, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's best we avoid all controversy as we get you acquainted with the Japanese way of life."

Just as Harry and Hermione gulped the Polyjuice, their bodies changed. Hermione turned into a handsome middle-aged Japanese woman, tall and slim, her hair a dyed black and Harry turned into her balding husband.

Why wasn't this any surprising, Harry thought.

The aged couple was as confused as ever as they apparated into the heart of the city, a truly wondrous place, seemingly fully untouched by the War. The Seijo's lands were confined to a slum at the outskirts of the city, its presence always ignored, whilst the Wizarding community took over the city.

Over by the streets, children gathered eagerly around as origami dragons fought each other, while adults hurried past the streets.

The music of clicking and popping sounds seemed pleasant enough before the sight of enslaved elves snapping their fingers to place sliced fish meat over rice sushi caused Hermione a great deal of agony.

"I understand your pain Mrs. Potter, but now is not the time," Mei whispered.

The market was far busier than even Diagon Alley. A group of Karasaka, anthropomorphic umbrella ghosts with just one eye, tongue and a foot for a handle stood by the karaoke, fighting each other with their feet arguing about who gets to sing on the stage first. The winner of the "fight" then let out a truly awful noise as it started, um, singing, before a bunch of drunk Japanese wizards arrived and threw them out, taking the stage for themselves.

Postures highlighting war-time propaganda with the Seijo being consumed by a great wave of water and destroyed by war could be found on every single wall as some beautiful women could be seen enticing men, blowing them magic kisses. Though it was hard to tell if they were Veela or not, several of them were part-elf for sure.

Elsewhere there were stands with no shopkeepers selling adult magazines with alluring pictures and hair strands of attractive people along with brews of Polyjuice being sold. The customers simply tossed Maho-no-okane, the Japanese wizarding currency and blurted out the name of whatever it is that they wished to buy and in an instant it would fly right into the hands of the customers.

The old couple simply gazed in awe of a culture that was decidedly different than theirs and as if the culture shock wasn't enough a young man walked up to them most likely trying to convince them to visit the spa behind him. They didn't understand a word, of course as Mei and Hattori hurried them along.

Once they had reached an empty alleyway, "Mr and Mrs. Potter, there is something you ought to know about the Japanese wizarding community..." Mei said as Hattori stood still in complete silence.

Hermione felt something odd, having seen all sorts of beings around in her brief time in the city, yet not a single elderly person was to be found...

The alleyway was almost entirely deserted and removed from the bustle of the streets. "Mei, darling, I couldn't quite help but notice that uh-," Hermione let out, rubbing her husband's arm.

"-that there are no aged people around?" Mei finished her sentence for her, smiling.

The Japanese population was notorious for being an aging one and yet somehow Harry and Hermione had not seen a witch or wizard their age. The mystery was tugging at them now and as was going to be the case from here on out, their foreign escorts filled them in.

Mei told them that the War didn't last long and before the Japanese could even make sense of it, Mount Fuji had erupted just as the Prophecy foretold. With a rainstorm flooding the city and its outskirts, that very night lava slithered down the mountain, crimson red interspersed with blackish hues, violent and inevitable, just as a bolt of lightning struck the lava spurt, forever altering the rain composition of the islands.

Stopping, "I think it's best if we showed you what happened when the lightning struck," Mei told the couple as the quartet headed inside the very spa that she and Hattori had initially avoided.

"We don't want to draw any attention, so we thought it was best that we briefed you a bit. Just try and act normal, this is, um, a bit new...there's a reason we had you gulp down the Polyjuice," Hattori requested, his mannerisms quite reminiscent of Hawkworth's.

As the door slided open, they saw a young couple bowing and thanking a sqautty man who presumably managed the place. As the young couple were leaving though, they thoroughly analyzed Harry and Hermione's bodies, their eyes staring right into their faces before moving down to the torso and legs. They then left, simply letting out a smile at had something attached to their wrists, just what exactly Hermione wasn't sure.

Maybe their cover was blown?

Maybe they knew...maybe they knew the middle-aged couple whose hair they had used in the Polyjuice?

Hattori and Mei simply looked at each other, sharing a nod. They then walked over to the manager, "Furui Kappuru" Hattori whispered which made the manager simply bow his head in respect and walk inside, asking the four to join him.

"This will be fun," Mei promised. Perplexed yet excited at the prospect of what possibly awaited them and what had changed the country after the lightning struck Mount Fuji, Harry and Hermione felt a sudden rush, almost as if they were teenagers again heading off onto terrific yet deadly adventures.

The teak floor was being polished by enchanted white cloths, their sounds all too slippery. Traditional Japanese music played softly on a Koto whose strings played themselves, all while whistles of steam and hot water gently running could be heard from behind the backdoor just as the squatty man walked up to them and politely collected their wands and suggested they wait for sometime.

Hermione had now noticed clearly that the Japanese seemed to carry a kind of device on their wrists which emitted a blue light, though it wasn't always visible because as was typical of the Japanese clothing, their sleeves always covered their , Hattori, the young couple and even the manager, all seemed to have one.

Once the doors had slided open, Harry and Hermione were simply taken aback by the marvelous sight in front of them.

This wasn't the tiny backyard with a small water body that they had expected but a sprawling landscape full of maple trees and a vast pool of clear waters.

The ceiling was bewitched giving it a luminous and otherworldly glow with a pitch-blue sky and twinkling stars from which a gentle rainshower poured filling the pool, just as beetles and crickets chirped from somewhere within the trees. The grass was lush and soft as fireflies rested on the leaves and foliage which made them gleam, their colors a meld of gold and verdant.

A dozen young people, both men and women, had just walked out of the pool, fully naked, and were leaving as they reattached those peculiar devices of theirs which were turned blue just as soon as they wore them.

Once they had all left, Harry and Hermione simply couldn't quite control their urge and wanted everything explained to them as the curiosity quite nearly killed them. Once the manager had left after again having bowed in respect to the four, Mei and Hattori decided it was now time.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter, this rainshower that you see before you, this is no ordinary shower," Hattori said, his voice suddenly deeper.

Raising his wand in the air, he summoned a droplet from the shower, and just as soon as he tapped it on back of his hand, it aged that part of the skin in an instant.

Harry and Hermione's Polyjuice had nearly worn off now and they simply stood there, pale as milk.

"We call it Taimoforu, or Timefall in English and within the realms of this pool it makes you younger and younger but yields an exactly opposite effect outside the pool," he said pointing to the aged part of his skin which was now replete with age spots and looked incredibly fragile.

He went on to explain that this water from the ceiling was flowing from the Japanese oceans and that Yoji Saikawa, a learned wizard and the head librarian at Igaku Toshokan had used the knowledge buried deep within the famed library to reverse the effects of Timefall to make people younger and solve the problems of an aging population.

The number of Seijos had obviously dwindled following the War but the urban areas had suffered the worst of it all and the villages still housed some non-wizarding people, all while the Japanese society now mostly comprised of wizards, thriving.

"Compared to Britain, ours has become a far robust population. The Wizarding population back in your country is still quite less as whatever little that's left of the Seijo, err, Muggles have fled," Hattori said.

Mei then chimed in, explaining that the devices on the wrists turned from Blue to Red as the Timefall's effects wore off and needed another shower to be replenished. Timefall Spas had become quite the norm with services costing as low as three Maho-no-okane, giving a major boost to the economy.

"Timefall storms are common in mid-July," Mei explained, going on about how they used Karasaka, the umbrella ghosts to fight the effects of Timefall outside the pool just so they wouldn't age.

The old couple took some time to digest everything that had just been dumped upon them and stared at each other in awe, their fingers intertwined.

"So, stepping into this pool and showering would make a person younger but if I get exposed to this, uh, Timefall outside, I'll age further?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely. You might even die if exposed long enough," Mei warned.

Hermione took a look at her elderly husband, imagining just how surreal would be if they were back in their younger bodies but with all the wisdom of their old age.

"This is just what we need your help with...the Merpeople have taken offense to this, claiming that the condensed water for Timefall showers is shrinking their territory even though its effects aren't really all that far-fetched," Hattori made a plea.

"We need them to understand that with the Seijos mostly gone, we need Timefall to ensure the population scales tip toward balance lest we risk an ecological imbalance. The Merpeople are simply too proud and much like our own community don't like foreign intervention one bit, so we ought to tread carefully...your diplomacy and magic skills are unparalleled," Mei continued.

Harry and Hermione were simply thrilled at the prospect of an adventure as unique as the one before them but had a quick realisation. Something they hadn't thought of until now...

"Hey, um, Mei, Hattori? Just how old are you two?"

"Two hundred and seventeen years old," she replied, smiling.


	11. Stranding

The Potters were still awestruck at Mei's revelation when the "young" lady instructed them just how to properly step into the shower. It all still truly felt unnatural to them, "We'll give you two some space," Hattori chimed in, as both the foreign escorts bowed and took their leave.

Harry and Hermione didn't speak for what must have amounted to an eternity but with this mysterious Timefall rain dripping about, they couldn't have been too sure. They simply held each other's hands as they headed in the direction of the pool. Mei had been very specific about how no material possessions should ever be exposed to the touch of the rain as the old couple helped strip each other down.

Hermione's dentures.

Harry's hearing aids.

Their glasses.

Their rings.

Their cloaks.

Their fragile and aged bodies stood exposed, as they simply smiled and carefully dipped themselves into the pool, their vision bleary and hearing impaired.

No sooner had the rain touched them than their skins started to tighten. Harry's bald tufts grew healthier and his chalky-white hair begun gaining its once jet-black color. His fat belly shrunk down to what it was in his prime, his hearing now fully functional.

Hermione's far vision became clearer and clearer, her mouth was no longer toothless and she felt her stiff bones and joints grow strong. That slightly hunched back of hers took on a much more erect posture and her sagging breasts and butt became firmer and perkier. The deep crow's feet, forehead wrinkles and jowls, all seemingly faded out, as did her turkey neck. Her hair was now the same shade of brown it had been in her forties, though her temples and roots were still grey.

"Harry..." her vocal cords no longer making her voice quivery and fragile but with the assurity and confidence that it had in her prime. She just stared into her husband's face just as he stared back into hers.

"Hermione, you don't look a day over forty-five, but I don't care if you're young or old...you'll always be beautiful," Harry marvelled at this wife's ageless beauty just as he kissed her several times over.

"Stop, you old fool," Hermione blushed.

"Old?" Harry raised his eyebrows playfully as he grabbed her hand and slid back his wedding ring back on.

"Darling, I still can't quite see close-up," Hermione realized putting on her readers. "Does beat being nearly blind without my glasses though," she cheered. That was her only pet-peeve, she hadn't felt this unrestrained in so long.

A swarm of thoughts started now started circling inside their heads, they hadn't felt so free in years. Harry felt so much more agile and optimistic in handling himself in a duel, not having to worry about how his chest couldn't take a curse as he did back during the final days in the Auror Office leading to his retirement. Nor did he have to worry about having to slow himself down on a broom. Hermione, on the other hand, was excited solely because of the fact that she could see and process things much more clearly, allowing her to look past the extraneous details others easily overlooked.

Rushing out the door, Mei and Hattori greeted them, their eyebrows raised and heads nodding in unison, smiling.

"You need these," Hattori announced, as he placed the devices that Hermione had seen earlier, on their wrists and in an instant they began to emit an otherworldly bluish glow.

"Timefall's effects are vastly reliant on the person exposed to it, so it's really hard for us to put a pin on just when it will start wearing off, so I'd advise that our meet with the Merpeople be over as soon as possible," he informed them.

"In case the meet turns ugly, we'd rather that you stay in your younger bodies than well...those underbeings can be really nasty, we need you in your prime to stand off a skirmish," Mei continued.

"My wife has a knack for these things, she's skilled at reaching out to Beasts and Beings alike, she'll ensure it doesn't come to that," Harry boasted, proud as the Gryffindor he was, before kissing her cheek.

"That we're sure of, Mr. Potter," Mei smiled, "but it's just that we remain cautious."

"Are you two in need of rest though?"

"NO!" the Potters said outloud, at the same time which made Mei and Hattori share a chuckle.

"Do we apparate there?" Harry enquired.

"Not quite, the Ministry has put it strong charms to restrict entry into their territory, the Hainu should circumvent that," Hattori replied and quickly started marching with Mei in tow.

"Hainu? Huh?" but the Japanese duo had forgotten that they weren't as well acquainted with the Japanese world, and started running to catch up with them.

The thrill of being on an adventure at their age and in their younger bodies had thoroughly ensnared the Potters, the nostalgia simply irresistible. So when they saw that the "Hainu" were large dogs with the wings of a Hippogriff attached to their torso, Hermione felt a rush and kissed her husband, before turning to Mei and switching on a very professional, no-nonsense attitude.

"You do have a song for the Merpeople ready, right? They shan't be too pleased if we go in without a gift," Hermione warned.

"Uh..." Mei rambled.

"Don't worry, darling, I know you didn't. I wrote it myself, put that Golden Scroll that Hawkworth gave us to real good use," Hermione assured and the other three looked on, perplexed as to what she meant, but convinced that the former Minister of Magic was the right person to lead them on.

Several Karakasa were also accompanying them as Hattori suggested that in the unlikely scenario of a Timefall storm, they'd prove quite useful.

"Geez, what are you waiting for?" she roared as she mounted a Hainu, somehow an entirely different person than the nearly blind old lady that she was, but also in many ways the same.

I absolutely love this woman, Harry thought to himself before joining his wife and signalling for Mei and Hattori to lead the way.

And in an instant, they mounted off the ground, letting out a ferocious roar and speeded off into the night sky, their wings against the wind, all while the Karakasa tied their umbrella handles onto the Hainus' tails and stretched themselves open.

Inugamis, those spirits of loyal dogs that had earlier tried to attack the Potters, also travelled with them in their direction, one of them flying remarkably close to Hattori, as Harry looked on in awe. "He was my family dog and passed after having served my family all his life. Of course, that was two centuries ago," he shouted against the wind, so Harry could hear him and he did it so all too casually which did nothing to lessen the impact of culture shock on Harry, of course. The clouds had started to thunder, which meant a storm really out of the question.

The Merpeople's primary territories were to the north of Hokkaido, and just as the quartet reached the shore, they bore witness to a rather disturbing site. Carcasses of thousands of dead fishes, most of them whales and dolphins were stranded on the beach. A wall of water seemingly acted as a barrier from which fishes were being discarded at an unnerving pace. The four watched in horror as a haunting Mermish tune played, seemingly celebrating this terrifying site before them and before they knew it, something invisible knocked them off the ground.

The clouds grew ever thunderous. Hermione came down crashing near the beach's edge, fortunately away from the Merpeople acting as guards. The Golden Scroll lay on the sand, just by her side and just as she reached out to grab it, water quickly rose up seemingly from nowhere and the Scroll evaporated into nothingness leaving only specks of golden traces behind which soon vanished.

Shocked and mystified, Hermione set out to spot just where Harry was, when her husband came to find her, mostly unscathed, the Karasakas accompanying him.

"Darling..." he panted and lifted her up. "Where are Mei and Hattori?" she enquired, as the Karasakas opened up their umbrella-like bodies to protect them from the inevitable storm.

Just moments later, they heard a scream and rushed towards it. It was pouring now as strong winds blew, and the Timefall aging everything it touched that was not protected by the Karasakas. The Potters spotted Mei, crushed under the weight of her dead Hainu, screaming as Timefall aged her body. Her hair turned white and brittle and almost lustreless, and her face creased into a thousand lines, as she continued to cry in agony.

Where was Hattori?

"Keep quiet...don't say a word, they can't see you," Mei yelled out in pain.

Amidst all the chaos and confusion, invisible handprints violently started marching towards Mei because of her loud screams and grabbed her, dragging her in the direction of the ocean.

Harry and Hermione stood mortified under the Karasakas bodies and did their best to not scream or yell, just like Mei had warned them. Whoever the invisible handprints belonged to couldn't see but only hear.

"Kill me, please! Kill me..." she begged out and the Potters realized that she was referring to them.

Harry saw the woman's suffering and just knew it had to be done. Reluctantly, he raised his wand and a green flash erupted out his wand. Hermione buried her face inside her husband's cloak and held him tightly, utterly scared from what had just happened.

Hermione once again saw the Golden Scroll as it appeared out of nowhere and headed deep into the oceans, and just as it did, the haunting Mermish tune stopped playing at once.

"Harrryyyy..." Hermione yelled out realizing the devices on their wrists were now in the red.

They still hadn't found Hattori yet and all sorts of underwater beings were advancing onto their position. The Merpeople, the invisible Creatures leaving the handprints and reanimated carcasses were all onto them now.

With Timefall now wearing off, Harry knew he still had to get them out of here somehow.

"Incendio," he yelled but the spell yielded no effect. Hermione lashed out her wand several times as well but felt her bones becoming stiffer and stiffer each second and found it increasingly difficult to continue, as her sight grew blurry too. Her back hunched once again and she was soon back in her elderly body, struggling for support.

Harry, too, was nearly back in his aged body and became lost amidst the chaos owing to his deafness. Blindfiring spells left and right now, he clutched his old wife hard before falling down, afraid of what might happen to them now as they seemed incapable of putting up a proper fight, all while they old couple now stood completely surrounded and with no one to watch their backs.


	12. Where the Brave Dwell At Heart

Ginny could sense that there was something odd happening in the Janus Thickey Ward because for one, for a ward full of elderly patients, there were no families ever visiting. Most of the other elderly patients had their rooms on the other side of the corridor from where Healers would often emerge stealthily and had a sullen look about them as they did.

Maybe I'm just putting too much stock into this?

Ignoring the seemingly odd situation for the time being, Ginny turned her attention toward Luna who just couldn't seem to stop coughing.

"Gin...I...don't..." she was trying to say something.

Cough.

Cough.

As she caressed her friend's forehead for comfort, there was just something in the air at St. Mungo's that Ginny knew didn't bode well for the future. The Dementors, the Healers acting suspicious, there was something that just wasn't adding up. She knew she couldn't leave her old friend alone like this, not in this wretched place, even if it meant upsetting Gabby.

A Healer soon entered the room, coming straight from the other side of the corridor and Ginny knew that it was essential that she stay alert. He was a young lad, in his thirties maybe, Ginny thought.

"Miss Weasley, you look tired yourself. Why don't you get some rest? Your bones must be a bit wary by now," he said politely.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Ginny said curtly, knowing that she couldn't let her guard down.

Maybe she should just play along?

"Please do let us know if we can help if you're tired," the politeness in his tone unchanged as he fed Luna a blue-colored potion from a glass vial.

"Um, excuse me, just what is this potion for?" Ginny asked but then quickly realized it's best that she didn't sound too nosy and end up letting her guard down.

"Forgive me, just the curiosity of an old woman," she corrected her tone and faked a smile, feigning curiosity.

The Healer paused for a second and then recollected himself before he responded, "Oh this? It's just to ease the pain and coughing ma'am, nothing more," he smiled back.

As the two shared smiles, Ginny really couldn't tell if he knew that she suspected that something was wrong or if he was just being nice. In either case, the Healer soon got up to leave but before he could, "Do get some rest, ma'am, you'll need it. I'm Norman, if you ever do need me," he said with utmost sincerity.

Ginny was at a loss now but was still so sure that she wasn't seeing the full picture.

As the potion affected her, Luna's coughing stopped at once but she fell silent when she had desperately been trying to reach out before.

"Luna, sweetie?" Ginny stood up, hoping her friend would answer.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, of course and this only solidified Ginny's intuition that the potion was something else entirely. She needed to know what was going on but at the same time she wasn't as sprightly as she had been. She couldn't just barge in wands blazing or sneak in and then make a quick escape if need be. No, at her age that just wasn't possible.

The sky darkened as Ginny wondered just how could she sort this? Was it even possible? Or things like these were better suited for the younger lot? But she was all alone here, she had to this all herself.

As she put on her reading glasses to read Luna an old copy of the Quibbler that Hawkworth had brought for her, she noticed that the Healers had once again left the other side of the corridor and were now preparing to go home.

Just what can I do to find out what's happening the other side of the corridor?

What exactly is the potion they keep giving Luna each day?

Why am I the only visitor in a ward full of patients that should have extended families?

Luna was sound asleep by now all while Ginny clutched her hand.

"I'll get us through this, I promise, sweetie," kissing her old friend's hand.

By now, Ginny's bones were tired too and her hips really bothered her.

Oh, Merlin! That Norman was indeed right about my bones...wait a minute!

"My bones, yes!" Ginny thought to herself and squealed in delight. She knew just what she had to do.

This could definitely work BUT should I?

She decided that it didn't matter anymore, that there was something wrong with St. Mungo's without a doubt and if this was the way then so be it!

The following morning as Luna still slept, Healers were back on the floor but Norman was nowhere to be found. Ginny decided to wait for the young Healer to show up but as was natural with her, she was getting a bit impatient.

Stay calm, Gin! Musn't arouse any suspicion!

An hour later, Norman once again emerged from the from the other side, his face jaded. There were no other Healers around. Now was the perfect time, she realized.

She placed her wand on a table nearby and then went back to her cane. Leaning on it heavily, she faked a fall and immediately called out for Norman who rushed towards her.

"Aaaaaah!" the old lady screamed as loudly as she could.

Faking panting sounds, she lay on the floor, her wand a couple inches away from her.

"Help me up, please! Guess you were right, my old bones can't take it anymore..." she jested, reaching her hand out.

"Careful ma'am, don't want to hurt yourself now," he said as he helped her up.

Now's the time, Gin!

Having grabbed her wand, she was in the absolutely perfect position as Norman held her.

"Ought to be caref-" but before the young man could finish his sentence, she held him tightly and leaned into his ear, wand sneakily pointed in his direction and simply whispered, "Imperio."

Ginny freed herself from his grip and quickly grabbed hold of her cane for support.

"Now now Norman, tell me just what is going on here?" she asked in a hush tone, having masterfully taken him under her wing.

"I want to know everything, why is there no one around, what's that potion you gave my friend, and just what is going on beyond that veil you came out of, spill everything...now," she demanded, careful that if she were to let the Gryffindor in her take over, she'd doom them all.

The Imperius Curse rendered the young man entirely under Ginny's control and he began...

"Ma'am, you see, beyond the veil..."

"Keep it down, you young idiot," Ginny shushed.

"There's a bunch of elderly wizards being kept in the back ward..." he paused, lowering his volume.

Ginny gave him a cold stare and could feel the tension in the air and hated where this was going to go...

"It's all part of Mr. Hawkworth's plan, he says Minister Campsbury wanted all of this, we were just following orders," his tone almost robotic without a tinge of remorse.

Ginny wasn't too sure if this was the Imperius Curse or that he really didn't regret any of it.

"Once the alliance with the Dementors was sealed, they were to be given souls to feed upon. With Azkaban nearly empty, it was decided that elderly wizards and witches could be offered instead as we built a new world..." his voice unwavering.

Ginny was mortified and couldn't move. She just clutched her cane harder.

"The potion prepares them from resisting the Kiss. It's mostly harmless, mostly...Mr. Hawkworth allowed your friend some special treatment with a room of her own here. Don't know why he would do such a thing though..."

The old lady gulped.

"After the war, our population was dwindling and we simply couldn't afford to have an aging population anymore. There's a reason there is repopulation propaganda everywhere, ma'am...we can curb the elderly and rise again, the whole world ours for the taking while we keep these foul creatures at bay..."

Her heartbeat rose and she collapsed onto to the chair nearby.

"Ministry hears all, my lady...Ministry hears all," the voice truly creeped Ginny out.

She had to save them, all of them. But just how?

Norman stood still, almost a puppet waiting his strings to be pulled while Ginny collected herself.

She had to contact Harry and Hermione. They needed to know...

"Norman?" a young female voice called out loud.

Seeing the old lady stressed and her colleague just standing there, the female Healer realized something was up.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, wand pointed straight at Ginny. The charm missed her by an inch, giving her enough time to grab her cane and rush towards Luna.

Ginny was enraged now and felt her blood boiling, "Petrificus Totalus," the young Healer froze at once but the spells had surely attracted the attention of everyone back at Mungo's.

Letting out a sigh, she knew all she could do now was disapparate out of there with Luna, it was too late...


End file.
